


Is It Over?

by alecto8



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecto8/pseuds/alecto8
Summary: What if Overgirl didn't really die? What if she just woke up on another earth?





	1. Chapter 1

Kara had felt pain in her life but this was excruciating. She felt so angry, she could fail her cause, she couldn’t let these weaklings win. Supergirl was so close to her, mid air too, watching as her doppelganger screamed.

 

Light started to erupt from her body while Supergirl looked at her with compassion, even started to move closer, reaching out…when Overgirl screamed even louder as the pain got worse. She didn’t think it was possible, but she was being torn apparat, molecule by molecule, until she just burst. So this was death.

 

Except this was not. It felt like it was seconds ago, Overgirl gasped as she sat up in a bed, everything was white. She looked around still a little out of breath, a hospital.

She sat up and felt a sting, there was a drip line attached to her arm. How was that possible? She immediately yanked it out, there was a little blood. She was not supposed to be able to bleed. She removed everything that was attached to her, making her heart monitor bip loudly. People ran in but froze as they saw her conscious, most of the team left except for a nurse.

 

“You need to calm down. It’s okay”

 

“What is the meaning of this? Where am I?”

 

It didn’t help that the nurse was an African American. This meant something was very wrong.

 

The woman frowned and stepped closer. “You are safe at St Rose Hospital. Do you remember what happened? Why you are here?”

 

“I…” Kara frowned, she was holding on as tight as she could on the bed’s rails, nothing happened. She had no strength. Added to the fact that she could bleed. It probably meant she didn’t have any power here. Where the hell was she?

 

She was frowning as she listened to the nurse, nurse Harris. She didn’t say much but a doctor stepped in. A young man introduced himself as Doctor Moore. He asked a few basic questions, she wasn’t in which universe she was. She was sure it wasn’t her own or the one she was in where she fought not so long ago.

 

At least she didn’t time travel. These people were so easy to read. She couldn’t use her real name, so she used the first one she could think of, her doppelganger.

 

“Things are kind of unclear. I am…Kara Danvers”

 

At this the doctor made a sign to the nurse who nodded as she stepped out.

 

“Do you have any emergency contact you’d like us to get in touch with?”

 

“No” Was her firm and stern answer. She took a deep breath, she had to act frail. “I’d rather not…” She closed her arms in front of her trying to look like she was reassuring herself.

 

The doctor nodded, thinking the girl knew more than she was saying but chose not to say more. After all she had been found naked in the streets of national city.

 

“Do you remember what happened before? Why you are here?”

 

Her face hardened just by thinking about the last few days, the battles. “No. I don’t”

 

“You have no idea how you could have ended up naked near the docks of national city?” He knew it was insensitive, but he wanted her to speak.

 

Thus, she was in a place called National City. She shook her head in the negative.

 

He sighed as he looked at her chart. “The rape kit came in negative, and all in all you seemed pretty healthy, exhausted but healthy, except for your heart?”

 

She had put her left hand on top of her chest before he even said heart.

 

“It’s a pretty severe deterioration. You need a heart transplant”

 

She just looked away. She knew she needed a heart transplant, and she nearly had it too. Damn Supergirl.

 

He then explained to her how she had been added to wait list for a heart, the medication he was prescribing. She half listened, letting him finish before telling him.

“Fine. Now that it’s all. I’m leaving”

 

“No. I can’t allow that. You are too weak to…”

 

She looked up at him giving him a death stare. She couldn’t believe he had called her weak, she hated it even more because at the moment it was kind of true. Her body was weak but her mind remained stronger than theirs.

 

“I didn’t ask. I’m going to leave”

 

“Then you’ll need to sign a waiver, stipulating that you are leaving against medical advice. And you’ll have to see a psychotherapist before you leave, I want to be sure you are not a danger to yourself or others”

 

She twisted and grunted as she got off her bed and stood up in front of him, she was as tall as he was. She was threatening even in an hospital grown. “No. I said I was leaving”

 

He took a step back. “This is not up for negotiation. If you want to leave you’ll see a professional”

 

She clenched her jaws. She just wanted to snap his neck and be done with it. She knew she couldn’t. She was powerless in an unfamiliar world, she needed to regroup, gather intelligence. She had to remain under the radar. “Fine”

 

He didn’t wait for anything more before leaving the room in a rush, making her chuckle.

 

She looked around, learning about her environment. A nurse brought her clothes, what they had managed to find. It was simple black pants and a strange yellow shirt. Too bright to her liking but she didn’t have a choice. Though she had to admit the white shoes were very comfortable.

 

Once she was told she’d have to wait a few hours she took advantage of that time to slip out and roam a little. Remembering her alter ego had glasses she found a pair. She wondered if the other Kara had a thing for looking as meek as possible.

 

She got back to her room after collecting as much data as she could. She got a map off the city in the hall too. She didn’t really watch tv, the glimpse she had seemed very frivolous.

 

The interview with the psychiatrist was easy, she knew how to manipulate this kind of people. Even if it was not perfect there was nothing that could allow them to keep her in against her will, so she signed a few papers and stepped out.

 

She didn’t pull out the map, she just walked around glaring at some, standing tall even if she felt tired. Until she came to find it and scoffed. There was a huge statue of Supergirl in front of her, she was glaring hard at the ridiculous thing.

 

“Kara?” She was surprised to hear someone call her name. She remembered herself to be careful. Whoever this was, it was not her she knew.

 

Walking closer to her was a pale woman, with black hair and green eyes. She was dressed as a business woman, her red lipstick clashing with the white teeth of her smile. “Kara what are you doing here? I thought you were going away for a couple of weeks for a weeding?”

 

Ding ding ding. This was her enemy’s world, and from her attitude towards her this was her enemy’s…friend?

 

 “Hey…” She had no idea what this woman’s name was. “I got back early”

 

“Everything is okay?”

 

“Yep! Don’t worry”

 

“So…since I’m technically your boss I know you still have a good week off. Would you like to go grab a bite?”

 

“Sure”

 

The woman pulled out her phone to call her driver. The armed men were for her then, bodyguards. That woman had power.

 

As soon as she hung up the stranger tuned to her. “He’ll be here in a minute”

 

Kara nodded, not sure what to say, knowing that she didn’t want to blow her cover by saying something, but awkward silence wasn’t the best idea either.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“I know you love surprises, so I guess you’ll have to wait”

 

Overgirl hated surprises, she needed to know things to be in control at all times.

 

“Don’t worry. There will be no kale. I promise”

 

A limousine pulled up and immediately the brunette opened the door for her. “Ladies first”

 

“In that case. I’m pretty sure you should get in before me”

 

A black eyebrow was raised at the blonde, she didn’t have time to speak, the driver had joined them. “Miss Luthor let me”

 

He moved as if to grab the door and Overgirl witnessed the transformation. The woman so warm and friendly towards her grew tall in her heels, her strong jaw tensed as she glared at the man. He took a step back.

 

At that moment, this Miss Luthor exuded power. Strong and cold authority. Overgirl could help but smile at the display. She stepped forward. “A man stepping in when a woman is being courteous towards her lady” Kara tusked as she got in the car.

 

Green eyes grew wide with surprise, soft on her. Overgirl got a glimpse of a blush on the woman’s cheeks, while the driver took the opportunity to run back to his seat.

 

Kara smirked. Who was this woman? What was her relationship with her doppelganger? She knew when not to waste a good opportunity. Whoever she was, she could use. And if her alter ego came back…there was so much potential…

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Lena couldn’t help but feel that something was wrong. Kara was awkward like she could be, but this was different.

 

Little things were off.

 

Lena had managed to get a table at a new French restaurant that had opened recently and Kara used all the right utensils. Usually her friend would only use the dinner fork. Lena supposed it was due to its size, bigger to be able to eat more. That wasn’t the case today.

 

She tried to speak about the wedding, but the blonde in front of her was deflecting.

Even if the way she seemed to enjoy her food was fitting Kara’s persona.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Overgirl was feeling so tired, she kept on rubbing her eyes, was this how humans felt all the time?

 

If there was one thing that she really loved, it was a good meal, that had always been her weakness. The food was amazing. She let out a contentment sigh after another mouthful.

 

This Miss Luthor, whose first name was still unknown, was very interesting. They hadn’t been together for an hour but she could already see this was a complicated person. A very smart one at that. She knew she couldn’t portray her doppelganger perfectly, she didn’t spend enough time with her.

 

This brunette, it seemed, analyzed everything around her. She was carefully observing her. Was it because it was part of who she was or was the other Kara always the center of her attention?

 

She couldn’t afford the get caught in some lies, not when she was so pathetically weak. Not in front of her.

 

Finally, she pulled down her fork, wiped her mouth with the napkin.

 

Luthor smiled at her. “Do you want some desert?”

 

“Do you really have to ask?” Genuinely smiled Overgirl. The woman in front of her laughed at her, and it felt…good. It was probably the amazing meal talking. There was no way she could like one of her alter ego’s friends.

 

“I know, but I just had to ask, you seem a little different”

 

The way these green eyes looked at her she knew, this was a play.

 

Kara leaned back into her seat, rubbed her eyes again. “I…I’ll…something happened at the wedding… there is a big chunk of my time missing”

 

Luthor moved forward into her seat immediately, moving her hand as if to reach out. Overgirl obliged, it was something the other one would have done. It felt weird. Human contact. She barely touched people anymore, unless she was kicking them down. She couldn’t help but look at their hands as the other woman spoke.

 

“Oh my god. Are you okay? Did you see a doctor? Did anything…” She trailed off for a second. “If someone did something to you…”

 

Kara squeezed her hand, she liked this reaction. She understood but didn’t forget her part. “No…I just don’t remember… I’m not…hurt or anything”

 

“You know that if you…the name Lena Luthor can get you many things. Anything you need. What did your sister say?”

 

Thankfully desert arrived at that time. Their hands separated as the plates were set down by the waiter. This was the perfect timing, she needed it to think.

First, she took note that the name of this woman was Lena Luthor. Then she thought about a sister, her alter ego’s sister? It didn’t take long for her to connect the dots, they had been watching them before making a move. Know your enemy.

 

“She met someone at the wedding”

 

“Good for her to get a rebound after breaking up with her girlfriend, but that doesn’t excuse her from not being here for you” Okay Lena seemed to feel very strongly about the way her sister acted, like it was personal. Could she sense a weakness she could use or was all about **Her**?

 

“I…kind lost some things too, like my bag, with my phone…and I don’t know her number because my phone remembered it for me.” She paused, giving it time to sink in, but not too much. “Since my keys were in my bag, I’m kind of locked out of my place too. I can’t even go home” After her whine, she rubbed her eyes again, before looking down at her plate. She slowly grabbed her desert fork and tried the chocolate coulant with vanilla ice cream and some raspberries. She actually moaned as it reached her taste buds.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Lena’s mind was running as fast as it could. She was more than worried at what she was hearing, that could explain how strangely her friend was acting. Her imagination was already going through the worst scenarios… what could have really happened…why wouldn’t Kara simply reach her landlord or a something to get her flat’s door opened?

 

It was obvious she didn’t want to talk about it. Didn’t want to reach out to her sister. Something was very wrong. She pretty much hinted that she was looking for a place to stay...

 

Her train of thought derailed as she watched Kara moan as she savored her cake, licking the fork clean. That was sinful.

 

Lena bit her lower lip as she just watched her best friend have a moment with this cake.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Overgirl had to admit she was a tiny bit impressed when she saw where Lena was living, a huge apartment on top of a building she probably owned. As she stepped in she surprised to see how scarce the decoration was, not that many personal items. The main color was white, very clean, everything in order, it looked immaculate.

 

She wasn’t sure how to react, had the other Kara been here before?

 

Lena removed her bag, put her keys in its bowl, got her jacket off then removed her heels with a groan, rubbed each foot for a second before setting it on the floor.

 

“I feel better already” She walked up to the blonde and Kara was surprised she didn’t see that before. The height difference between them, Lena was considerably smaller, but she appeared as she had impressive stature, it was all in her attitudes, wasn’t it?

 

Overgirl looked down at herself. “Do you have something I could wear?”

 

“Sure” Smiled Lena. “Something comfy coming right up”

 

It barely took a few minutes for the brunette to come back, but Kara was standing at the same place, waiting. She hadn’t moved at all, which was strange, she should be canvasing the area.

 

“Here, some sweats” Clothes in hands, Lena were handing them out but Kara didn’t take them instead she grabbed the hem of her shirt before swiftly lifting it and removing it completely. Lena’s jaw dropped, eyes going from her best friend’s face to her chest. She wasn’t wearing a bra…then even lower, abs…

Lena’s mouth was suddenly dry, she gulped then licked her lips. Otherwise she was frozen.

 

Overgirl knew she had made a faux pas, she slowly took the sweat shirt from slightly shaky hands before putting it on.

 

“I’m sorry. I can see I made you feel uncomfortable. I’m not very shy about my body” She was part of an army for so long, she was used to changing with others.

 

“You have no reason to be” Lena’s voice was higher than usual at the end of her sentence. She cleared her throat. “I just…wasn’t expecting”

 

“I guess I’d better go in another room to put on the pants, right?” Smiled Overgirl, she was enjoying the obvious power she had in this situation. If her doppelganger had a platonic relationship with this woman, like it would seem after that, then she wasn’t sure she understood it.

 

An image appeared in Lena’s mind as Kara mentioned taking off her pants “Do you want a drink? I need a drink” She just turned around walking up to her bar. Usually she’d enjoy a good glass of wine, but she needed something stronger.

 

Overgirl smirked behind the brunette’s back, she noisily removed her pants, watching the other woman’s back tense as she did so, before putting on the black sweat pants. She looked down at herself, she had worn worse than that with this National City University sweat shirt.

 

Lena closed her eyes for a second as she heard clothes drop on the floor as remembered she didn’t tell Kara she had to leave the room to change, and her back was turned. She poured herself a big glass of whiskey before drinking it in one go.

She would have never expected Kara to be so brazen about her body, with the way she dressed herself and all. Not that they had ever been in a situation requiring them to change.

 

Kara was definitely acting strangely.

 

Without turning around. She didn’t feel like she could yet, she asked again. “I don’t think I heard you reply. Would you like something to drink?”

 

She could hear the smile in the blonde’s voice as she said “Could I get a hot chocolate with marshmallows?”

 

Then she asked for something like that, it was so Kara she couldn’t help but smile as she pulled out what she need for that. Knowing it would be wine for herself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It was still dark and she really didn’t want to wake up, but her bladder was painfully full. She groaned and turned around, maybe she’d be able to go back to sleep.

 

After a few minutes she gave up. She knew that last glass of wine was a bad idea, but at the time it felt like she needed it.

 

She groaned once more as she rolled out of bed. One of the reason she had opted for hard wood floor was that is wasn’t too cold for her who spent most of her time at home barefoot. She had to put up with shoes, heels, enough at work.

 

Her mind wandered as she consciously thought that she shouldn’t get too aware, too awake, she intended on going right back to bed after this. She was finishing this night.

 

She tiptoed to the restroom quickly in the dark, on her way back the walked passed Kara’s room again and stopped. She heard a noise. Frowning she leaned in closer to the door. There it is was again.

 

She pondered for a second what should be her next move. She was already worried about her friend because of the strange way she had been acting, hearing whimper after whimper only made it worse. She cracked the door opened without walking in.

 

Lena could see Kara turning and tossing under the covers, was she crying? The brunette immediately stepped in calling her friend’s name softly. “Kara?”

 

She repeated it as she got closer “Kara?”

 

Kara wasn’t waking up. Lena was close enough to touch her. She leaned and put her hand on the blonde’s shoulder, the one that was poking out of the sheets. She was burning. She had to be louder “Kara?!”

 

Still nothing, she reached her face, touching her forehead, not only was she most likely running a fever but she was soaked. She was sick and probably having a nightmare. “Kara darling you need to wake up”

 

Lena moved back for a second, turning on the bedside lamp before coming back. This time she sat on the bed before lowering her hand to her friend’s cheek, caressing it with her thumb. She was passed worried she was scared. “Kara!”

 

Finally, she was greeted by a familiar shade of blue, but they seemed lost. As if she wasn’t recognizing her. It was like her eyes were opened but she wasn’t really there.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Kara was back at the beginning. Her pod had just landed, more like crashed but it’s not like she felt it. She cried as she struggled to get out, until it popped opened and she winced at the sunlight. It was so strong. Once her eyes were acclimated she could see this place was really as beautiful as her parents had described. Blue sky, trees…and she was amazed as she realized she could hear animals singing…birds.

 

She climbed down and looked around her. She was in a meadow. She was swirling around on herself, seeing things, hearing things. It was so much. Too much. This was too much to handle. Did she come all this way to just fail?

Her breathing quickened, spots appeared in her vision until she dropped.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Lena ran to the bathroom where she grabbed a cloth, filled a bowl with water, not too cold. She came back as fast she could. Taking back her place next to the blonde. Softly she wiped her friend’s face. Kara let out a sigh and seemed to relax.

 

“It’s going to be okay” Kept on repeating Lena, probably more to reassure herself than anything else. She wasn’t used to taking care of others. She never had anyone this close in a long time. She was so scared.

 

Kara opened her blue eyes. “What…? What’s going on? Where…?”

 

“You’re at my place remember? You’re running a high fever”

 

“Hmm…” Things were coming back to Overgirl, god did she feel pathetic. She licked her lips, her mouth was so dry. “Water? Could I get…a glass?”

 

Lena’s eyes grew wide. “Of course! I’ll be right back!” She put down the bowl on the side table and was out.

 

Kara closed her eyes again. She felt terrible. She shouldn’t feel like this. She was Overgirl. A goddess among weaklings. Had she truly become one of them? She couldn’t get sick. Her thoughts trailed off as she fell back into slumber just as Lena ran back in with a bottle and glass.

 

Lena sat down and called out Kara’s name without any response again. She sighed as she put what she brought on the bedside table, picking up the bowl again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Kara woke up in a small cell, metal walls, on a small cot. As soon as she sat up a man dressed in white walked in and stared to speak in a language she had been taught in the pod. German.

 

She’d never forget his bony face. He was a skinny man, a mop of black hair with cruel brown eyes. He told her she had been found and brought in by the Reich.

 

She learned years later that people had found her, bringing her to a doctor to realized she had a steel skin. Instantly they thought about Overman and still unconscious, she was handed to the authorities.

 

They didn’t explain a lot for a long time, she only knew that medical facility. She was brought out and tested. Her strength, her resistance to cold, heat, pressure, radiations… She fought at first but she was put back in the cell she couldn’t escape from. Starved.

 

She was barely a teen as she cried every night, rolling herself into a ball. Crying for herself. For her planet. For her little cousin they told her they had. He was one of the reasons why she complied too. Her duty was to him first.

 

Then they started to teach her. Tell her why they had to do what they did. To understand her superior biology. They explained what Kryptonite was, made her feel it. The different kind and what it did.

 

They were trying to build a better world by purging it from the weak. They needed to best of them to be willing to endure and sacrifice to build their future. She was a big part in it. Every day, it was pain and propaganda.

 

They convinced her that enduring the pain was making her stronger. Emotions were making her weaker.

 

The thin man, Doctor Blechmann as she came to know him, had a way to speak to her, as if he knew some things about Krypton. To build better human they were breeding. It felt disgusting and primitive in a way to her, but then, babies were usually engineered on Krypton, their genes carefully selected to fit their purposes. She felt his disgusting presence into her mind.

 

The more she listened and obeyed the more freedom she got. She got better food. When they let her outside she was pretty much already programmed. Where else would she go? She was alone. She was still worried about her cousin, whom she wasn’t allowed to see, unless it was on pictures.

 

When she was sixteen. It was a day she would never forget. She was led into a hangar, facing a tall man so familiar. His pale blue eyes.

 

She didn’t falter as he introduced himself as her cousin and explained he was a fighter for the Reich. He didn’t like their method but did what was necessary to achieve peace. Humanity would never be peaceful unless it was imposed. The Reich was doing it. He would do it. They would do it together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Kara had been unconscious for barely a few minutes before reopening her eyes. Lena was looking into blue eyes again. She didn’t pause, instantly she grabbed the glass filled with water. Barely managed to pull her friend’s head up enough so she could drink without chocking.

 

The blonde took long and loud gulps. The water felt so good and so cold as it went down her pipes.

 

Lena had felt the shirt Kara had on to sleep. It was soaked. As soon as she had put away the nearly empty glass. She peeled off the sheet and could see her friend shiver.

 

“I’m sorry Kara, but we need to change your shirt”

 

She slowly lifted the shirt while Kara was trying to help her, clenching her jaws as she moved. She wasn’t going to make a noise caused by pain. That she could do. Lena pulled the sheets back on the shivering body.

 

“I’ll bring you a new one. I’ll be right back”

 

Overgirl nodded, not being able to remember when someone had been so caring with her. Not even her husband. Their relationship was strong, based on their respective strengths. They were a good fit, however…it was cold. She couldn’t help but feel some kind of warmth coming from the Luthor girl. Was it coming from her or was she creating it into her? She puffed thinking she was delirious before falling back into her mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t long after her encounter with Kal L, he was called Karl here. That she was brought back to the hangar. She was ashamed to say she felt that day. Hoping to see him again, instead another man was brought in. He was dark of hair and eyes, although she was sure for his hair and skin. He was disgusting. Smelt terrible.

 

He never even looked up at her once. He seemed lost as he was staring at the floor. He was wearing what seemed to be a louse uniform on his skinny frame. White and black stipes. Dirty too.

 

Doctor Blechmann joined her, standing close, he tended to step into her personal space. He told her once she had no personal space, it was the Reich’s.

 

The man was an enemy, not a combatant but because he was born so. She didn’t understand. She knew how they worked by now, but there was no need to kill him to get a better humanity.

 

The doctor spoke and spoke. The stranger never moving. She understood pretty fast what they expected of her. They wanted her to kill him. She refused. They burned him alive. She closed her eyes. His screams resonating into her mind. The smell of his burning flesh making her gag.

 

The next day was the same with a different prisoner. Except this time, she had to watch. Still she refused to kill.

 

The day after that. She was clenching her jaws as the doctor was urging her to participate in the purge. She was shaking her head, saying no. But they were going to burn someone else. She couldn’t witness it again. She screamed as the heat built into her eyes. She was crying as she killed him. The death was instantaneous.

 

That was it. It didn’t take long for her to close herself to emotions after that. She couldn’t live and feel at the same time. The military training really started.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Lena wasn’t blind to Kara’s figure as she quickly wiped her sweat but felt nothing sexual. She was very caring as she was moving. Treating her friend’s body with nothing but respect and devotion before putting on a clean shirt on the girl.

 

She recovered Kara, bent to kiss her forehead before going to get her phone. She was getting her doctor to come as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Kara saluted the Doctor as she had been told to. She went through a basic physical exam. That was the day he had a gift for her. Special eyedrops, designed especially for her. Just like the Führer had.

 

A mix of different product, including some red Kryptonite to make her more alert, stronger. They had finally found a perfect compound, no lasting effect. She’d need them to keep on getting her dose.

 

They were right. It worked perfectly she felt stronger, in body and in mind. So much better in fact that she wondered why should she follow their orders? After all, compared to her they were the weaklings.

 

It didn’t take her long to climb up the ranks. She was going to be the one giving orders. They paired her up with a man. A power couple. It didn’t stop her, didn’t even slow her down.

 

He fell in love with her, she did her duty but cared more about the Reich’s power. Her power.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Kara jumped out of sleep as she felt a hand on her. The voice she wasn’t familiar with. She swatted away the tan hand. An Hispanic man was standing over her.

 

“No!” Her voice cracked. “Get away from me!”

 

Lena appeared in her line of sight. “Kara it’s okay.” She grabbed the hand that had just feverishly pushed the stranger’s touch away.

 

“This is my physician. The best in town, Doctor Portero. You can trust him” Overgirl was still glaring at the man. “Kara please”

 

Lena locked eyes with the blonde as she stroked her hair. “Please”

 

Kara closed her eyes as she gulped. She grabbed the Luthor’s hand, holding it before nodding.

 

Lena didn’t move as her physician did his job. She didn’t like the deep frown on his face. As he was done he motioned for her to step outside. Kara was out again but still she did as little noise as she could while stepping out and closing the door behind them.

 

“It seems your friend is going through withdrawals”

 

“Withdrawals?!” _What the f…_ “No. Not Kara. She would never”

 

“I’m pretty certain this is what is happening. Hasn’t she been acting strangely? Erratic? Disappearing for odd reasons? Or no reasons? Finding herself in strange situations? With unbalanced people?”

 

Lena frowned as she was thinking about the past differently. She had been so sure that Kara was acting this way because she was Supergirl. At least 90% chances in her mind. A part of herself always doubting Kara’s motive for hanging out with her. Self-doubt.

 

Could she have been so self-centered that she didn’t realize Kara needed help?

 

Mon-el or Mike whatever was his name. She didn’t like him. Unbalanced people. The way she kept on disappearing, saying weird things.

 

No one could be that happy all the time?!

 

And how could she be Supergirl when she was obviously so sick. Supergirl was invincible. Wasn’t she? No. She wasn’t going to stab her or anything to check.

 

“I can do a simple blood test, or even on a strand of her hair to be sure if you’d like”

 

“No. No. I can’t do that without her consent” She shook her head from side to side. She was getting a headache to go with the pain she was feeling in her chest as she was thinking about her best friend.

 

“I can look for a spot at a rehab center if you…”

 

Lena couldn’t even let him finish. “No. No”

 

“Detoxing can be done at home, even if it can be dangerous without knowing what she was taking. You should know that…Her heart seemed to be…weak. Drug use can have very severe effect…She should get other exams done”

 

Lena took a few steps back to sit down. She wanted to cry. “Could we take care of it here?”

 

“It would be very expensive to…” He didn’t finish because of the look he got. “Of course Miss Luthor” He bowed.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Lena’s eyes were burning for so many reasons. She organized the next visit from her doctor the day after tomorrow, well it was already way past midnight, so maybe it was tomorrow.

 

After the doctor left she just let go and cried on her couch. After wiping her eyes once more her sight landed on the bar. Instantly she stood up and went to pour herself the biggest glass of scotch she ever had, but with the uncapped bottle in hand she stopped. If she drank every time something was wrong with Kara, after what she had learned, she’d probably become an alcoholic.

 

She sighed as she put the cap back on before lowering the bottle, glaring at it. She could use the juice to forget. This was a nightmare. But Kara needed her.

 

She ended up drinking an ice-cold glass of water before walking back into her best friend’s room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Overlgirl knew she was laying down, her body felt so heavy, aching. She remained like this for a while, eyes closed, not wanting to get up.

 

Her eyes flew open as she felt something touch her hand, her head turned and she felt a knot in her throat. It was most likely because she felt so tired that she wanted to cry. She couldn’t remember the last time someone spent the night at her bedside to take care of her.

 

Actually, yes, she could. It was her mother, but it was so long ago. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, she immediately wiped it.

 

Lena was asleep in a very awkward position, sitting in a chair pulled up by the bed, her upper body seemed to have dropped, a part of it resting on the bed, her head close to Kara’s hands. The human body was twisted, a hand laying close to Overgirl’s. Did she spend the night there? Holding her hand?

 

A part of her brain told her she should just push the Luthor away, right off her bed. It felt like morbid curiosity as she watched her hand slowly spread wide, and when it wasn’t enough moved so her pinky was brushing against the pale skin.

 

She looked up so see if the other woman was waking up. Nothing.

 

She went back to staring at their hands, carefully moving hers until it was on top of Lena’s, holding it. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been keeping in.

 

She felt like transfixed as she turned the limb until she could be palm against palm, she interlaced their fingers and closed her eyes.

 

This is what the other Kara would have done. She had to act it out. Right?

 

She immediately tried to pull back her hand as she felt it being squeezed. Lena just held on a little tighter.

 

Kara looked up in tired green eyes, with no idea what to say.

 

Lena straightened up a little and winced, she was so sore. She rubbed her neck. She didn’t think her mind would quiet down enough to let her sleep again.

 

“Are you okay?” Asked Lena with a raspy voice.

 

“I…” Kara felt ashamed enough of the state she was in, saying it out loud wasn’t something she could do. “I’ve been better” She tried to smile but it looked more like a wince.

 

Lena wasn’t sure how to proceed, first thing, Kara needed to be taken care of “Are you hungry?” This got her a real smile. “I could eat”

 

“Do you feel okay to get up or do you want me to bring you breakfast?”

 

Overgirl wasn’t one to stay in bed. Not that she had been allowed. She probably couldn’t do it, even if she wanted to. She had been properly trained.

She clenched her jaws as she sat up. Instantly Lena was by her side, arm behind the blonde’s back to help her sit up.

 

Kara grabbed the brunette’s arm and froze. She wasn’t supposed to be the amazing Overgirl, she was the annoying Supergirl, she couldn’t just push away the Luthor woman. Her doppelganger seemed to like human contacts, people in her intimate space. She managed to not make a face at that thought.

 

She swallowed her pride, wondering what the other Kara would do? Most likely the opposite of what she felt like doing at the moment. “Thank you”

 

Lena responded with a bright big smile and Kara felt something. She clenched her jaws once more, feelings were weakness. That little spark she got because she obviously pleased Lena. That was wrong.

 

Lena was oblivious to that internal conflict. She was so tired and worried. “It’s nothing. What are friends for?” She barely paused after her rhetorical question. “Your shirt is soaked again” Once she was sure Kara was stable in a standing position, she reached out on her side, the pile of clean shirts she had brought. Put one shirt down on Kara’s lap and reached for the hem of the one she was wearing and stopped.

 

Like a deer caught in the headlights, she looked up into blue eyes, sheepish. “I…was… I mean…I got used to changing it during the night. Too used it would seem”

 

Before she could let go, Kara put her hands-on top of Lena’s. “I can see that” She pointedly looked at the hamper next to the bed.

 

Overgirl felt in power again, she was back. She smiled as she slowly lifted her shirt, keeping Lena’s hand trapped, making her move with her. This brought their faces closer as she lifter her arms. It was painful, but worth it.

 

Lena flushed, she could feel Kara’s breath on her lips, she wetted them. They were looking into each other eyes, immobile, until they started to move closer and Overgirl smirked. Lena moved back immediately. Kara didn’t smirk like that. She had a beautiful smile. This reminded her that something was off, was wrong.

 

She cleared her throat after looking down, then away.

 

Overgirl sighed as she grabbed the clean shirt and put it on. So obviously her doppelganger didn’t have that kind of relationship with her **friend** , but Lena was attracted to her. She was thrilled…because that gave her leverage, of course.

 

She was attentively looking at the brunette as she grabbed the sweat pants she had shed before going to bed.

 

Lena’s eyes barely widened, but they did, before she stood up. A little too fast, she groaned. “I’ll go start making breakfast” She dashed out of the room, looking as dignified as she could.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It took a long time for Overgirl to get dressed and up. She was grateful to be alone for this humiliating moment. No workout had ever left her this sore, only…when she got through some of the experiences at first. When she was young and weak.

 

She managed to stand up straight. She wobbled but she could manage, it was time to try to walk. She strengthened her resolve as she put a foot in front of the over. She could do it. She was Overgirl, she could overcome anything.

 

The progress was slow, nonetheless she succeeded. She paused on the threshold, looking at the Luthor woman move around the kitchen, mumbling to herself. Kara regretted her lack of power even more, she wanted to know what she was saying.

 

She didn’t recall how long she remained there, just looking at Lena until she was spotted. “Kara!”

 

Lena removed the pan from the fire before making her way to her friend. She wrapped her arm around her, helping her to move forward.

 

Overgirl didn’t even tense this time, it was worse, she relaxed. She shouldn’t…couldn’t trust this woman. She was her enemy’s friend, she kept on repeating herself.

Her attention was split between being careful with her environment and looking at the raven haired woman. Lena pulled her chair for her and didn’t leave her side until she was sitting.

 

“With the night you had I thought getorade would be better than anything else” Lena pushed the bottle towards the blonde.

 

Kara frowned, there were pills there too.

 

Lena explained as she made her way back to their breakfast. “These are some meds the doctor prescribed last night. You can look at the bottle's labels to what these do. I think it would help if you took some”

 

Kara gave her a look.

 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to of course” Told her the Luthor woman as she turned her back on her.

 

Kara stared at the pills before grabbing the bottles to look at the labels. She was given all the information, and a choice. It felt weird to be without her powers, yet there she felt more powerful than she had in a while, free. She was getting more and more conflicted about all this. She looked up at Lena, she wasn’t pressuring her in any way, just turning something in a pan.

 

Overgirl grabbed the pills, thought about it one last time before throwing them into her mouth and swallowing. She grabbed the bottle labeled Gatorade, not sure of what it was, opened the lid and smelled it. She moved her head to the side, she had gone this far…it was too late. She took big gulps.

 

Lena went back to her with a plate. “I hope you didn’t lose your appetite too much” She set a pate down in front of Kara. Eggs, bacon, French toasts, fried tomatoes with some herbs.

 

Overgirl forgot everything for a second, the food smelled delicious.

 

Lena sat next to her with a coffee and French toasts of her own.

 

They ate in silence, Lena smiling as she was watching Kara clean up her plate. The doctor had said it would be a good sign if the blonde was hungry, but to be prepared in case she puked it later on. It would depend on how the woman’s body was reacting to the withdrawal.

 

Once Kara let out a contented sigh and leaned back into her chair Lena knew she needed to bite the bullet. “We need to talk”

 

She was annoyed that she couldn't enjoy her post meal food appreciation, she had to sit up straight again. Overgirl was pretty sure it wasn't it, but a part of her was ready to jump off her seat if she had been made, so she waited.

 

"What do you remember from last night?" Lena started before Kara crossed her arms in front of her. "I mean, you were pretty out of it"

 

"It's a little fuzzy but I think I recall most of it"

 

"The doctor said you might be going through withdrawal…" She trailed off on purpose, giving her friend the opportunity to add something, while taking note that the blonde nearly winced at the word doctor.

 

Kara was torn, a part of her was in denial, she couldn't be going through withdrawal since she wasn't an addict, but the inch in her eyes was still there. She clenched her right hand thinking she could use her drop at that moment, they'd make her feel better.

 

She was left wondering if she had been given the eyedrops as a way to make her dependent, put her on some kind of leach, or if it was a side effect. She felt that familiar anger blossom in the pit of her stomach. Did they betray her and took her for a puppet? She was Overgirl! More than that she was one of the last true Kryptonian, with knowledge of what it actually meant. She was Kara Zor-El.

 

Lena watched different emotions cross her friend's face, she seemed to settle on anger, not something she was used to seeing on Kara. Something was so wrong.

"Listen, I know I shouldn't be aware of everything, the doctor was treating you and it is supposed to be private and confidential. You don't have to talk about it. No one is forcing you. However, know that I'm here for you, in any capacity. I want to help"

 

Kara looked away, this woman was caring, but a bitter little voice repeated that it wasn't for her, it was for the other one, her doppelganger.

She had been taught on her earth that only weak people showed compassion, yet here was a woman who exuded power giving her space, freedom and care. She clenched her jaw as she felt her anger surge again. At her fate, at her world, at this Supergirl who seemed she had it so easy…

 

She looked back up into green eyes, she felt tears and blinked a few times, willing them not to fall. She was still in control.

 

The best way to lie was to distort the truth. "I…I felt so angry for so long and…I found something that helped. I felt stronger, like I could conquer the world…and now…" Kara trailed off as she looked away thinking about how weak she had become. All these people had brought it on to her.

 

"Are you okay with me be being aware of your medical conditions? I'd like to get access to your medical files"

 

"That's fine" Allowed Overgirl.

 

"Good. The doctor thinks your heart might have…that you heart could have been damaged because of…your lifestyle"

 

Still looking away Kara's hand lifted up to the place in her chest where she could feel her heartbeat. "I know it is"

 

Lena felt like her body suddenly got so heavy, like she could just fall, good thing she was sitting. "You knew?!"

 

Overgirl finally looked back at Lena as she heard her change of tone, these feeling she was familiar with. A little bit of anger mixed with hurt and a touch of betrayal. Was it bad that it felt kind of good? "When you found me yesterday I was walking around after leaving the hospital. I had some tests done there"

 

It was Lena's turn to clench her jaw, at least it wasn't so long ago. "Do you mind giving me the name of the hospital? So I can tell Doctor Portero, he wanted to run so more tests but it might not be necessary"

 

"St Rose Hospital" Said Kara as she lowered her arms. At that moment Overgirl did something she hadn't in so long, she lowered her eyes, looked at the table. She felt bad for causing this woman pain. It felt so wrong. Everything felt so wrong, even her own skin.

 

Lena stood up on shaky legs, took the two steps to reach on friend and slowly put her hand on top of Kara's and squeezed. Kara didn't move, didn't look up. Lena's other hand pushed some blonde hair behind her ear so she could kiss her forehead. "It's going to be okay" After her whisper Lena walked away, phone in hand, looking as calm as she could while she just wanted to crawl into her bed and bawl for the rest of the day, probably longer.

 

Overgirl couldn't stop these two tears from falling once she was alone. She looked around and felt the urge to just move her arm and wipe everything off the table. She wanted to break something! She tensed and relaxed. She couldn't. She glanced at the door behind which the Luthor woman had disappeared and sighed.

 

It's not that she couldn't help it. She allowed herself to. It felt weird to actually be in a place where she felt she could let herself do it. And the little voice told her it probably made her look more like her doppelganger anyway.

 

She stood up, glanced at that door once more before moving, she'd clean the kitchen up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It took longer than it should have. Lena had to wait for her sobs to subside so she could make that call. Once she hung up she had to pull herself together enough so she could step out not looking like the mess she felt she was.

 

She took one last deep breath while she was holding the door's handle before turning it and walking out. The place was very quiet, too quiet. She got worried as she made her way towards the kitchen. Kara couldn't have left? Could she?

 

She walked slower, a little scared of what she might discover. She was surprised to see the kitchen in order, everything in place, counters clean, but no Kara. She turned and found her sitting on her couch, right in the middle of it, wrangling her hands. "Kara?"

 

Blue eyes looked up at her. "What are you doing?"

 

"I wasn't sure what I could…what I was supposed to do next" Kara looked around the room as she finished.

 

"What do you want to do?" Asked Lena as she took a seat next to her friend.

 

"I'm not sure"

 

"The doctor said it could be a good thing to keep busy for a while to avoid being temped to…" Lena couldn't say it, part of her still had trouble thinking about her bubbly best friend using drugs.

 

"I…I don't know" Stated Overgirl with a defeated voice. She hated herself even more as she heard herself. Pathetic.

 

Tentatively Lena put her hand on Kara's tight to comfort her, as usual but couldn't help but feel like this wasn't the best move when she could feel muscle contracting. This was different. Neither woman moved, they just looked into each other eyes.

 

Lena couldn't believe this was happening. Kara looked down at her lips and she couldn't help but wet them since it felt suddenly dry. She wanted this to happen. Lena cared for Kara more than she'd like to admit. She had been convinced the blonde was oblivious, though if she was on drugs that could explain some things.

 

She had dreamed about it, the ways it could take place. From innocent moments to steamy episodes in her office. She felt some heat on her cheeks and gulped.

 

None of it matter. This was not the right time. She was not going to take advantage of her best friend. Lena looked away to put a stop to it. She gulped and started to slip her hand away, she need to remove it from Kara's muscular thigh.

 

Overgirl knew what this was, even if she had never been really familiar with the the life she had, but she was pretty sure this was sexual tension at one of its highest level. She felt weak and hurt, that was just her body. Her emotions were all over the place, but the moment she was touched if all disappeared. She didn't want it to stop as she felt the hand slowly move away she stopped it, putting her hand on top of it, bringing it back to its original position.

 

Lena looked back at her. She looked scared. "Kara, you're in no condition to…I don't want to take advantage of this situation. I really want to help"

 

The voice was back, whispering all kinds of things to Overgirl. This would help, sex could make her feel better, probably better than it ever did since she actually felt a connection, in addition to the strong physical attraction. It would be so easy to push. She couldn't, for the first time in so long she didn't want to cause any pain to this person. She felt protective.

 

Then again Lena thought she was somebody else. Kara felt sad and angry all over again. What was she supposed to do?!

 

She wanted physical contact that was sure." Could I get a hug?"

 

"Always" Lena managed to smile as she wrapped her arms around the blonde, bringing her closer. She felt Kara's breath grow instantly faster against her neck before she started to cry. Lena put more strength into it, holding on tight, a few silent tears fell.

 

They remained like this for a while, not sure exactly how long, until she tears stopped for Lena. She discreetly wiped her cheeks before slowly pulling back. Kara unwillingly letting go.

 

Lena saw the exhaustion into Kara's eyes. "Were you falling asleep?" Asked Lena as she wiped Kara's tears with her fingers.

 

Overgirl licked her lips before nodding. She had this knot stuck in her throat.

 

Lena stood up. "Come on. Off to bed"

 

"Can't we just go back to cuddling. I won't fall asleep this time" Kara had felt so safe.

 

"Your body need to rest as much as it can. If you are sleepy take a nap" Objected Lena.

 

"But I just woke up" Overgirl wouldn't admit she didn't want to go back to sleep since she kept on having nightmares.

 

"It's normal and it's not like you had anything to do. You're on vacation and you didn't even know what to do when I asked you"

 

"Fine. I'll nap if you do too. And don't tell me you're not tired"

 

"I have things to take care of" Argue the C.E.O, which was true.

 

Overgil understood this weakness, this feeling wouldn't go away, she'd have to learn to deal with it. Her body was weak, her mind was trailing off. She had emotions. This Luthor woman, Lena, felt like the epicenter of some of them. Except this time, she couldn't just kill the problem, because at that instant, she needed her.

 

Kara didn't want to hurt Lena but she wasn't apposed to some emotional manipulation. "I don't think I'll be able to rest properly. I was only falling asleep because I felt warm and safe. With you"

 

Lena felt like crying, not sure if it was a dream or a nightmare.

 

Kara grabbed Lena's hand, looking into her eyes she pulled. Lena complied, lowering herself on her couch. In silence they laid next to each other on the couch.

Lena in the middle, while Kara was between the human body and the back of the couch, wrapping herself around the raven-haired girl. She'd keep Lena right here with her. Kara lowered her head and closed her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It had been so long since Overgirl felt like this, warm, safe and comfy. She didn't want to rouse for her duties. She groaned as she put her pillow closer to her. It wasn't as usual, it was warmer and… it was not her pillow. Memories were coming back to her as she was waking up. Lena Luthor.

 

Kara cracked her eyes open, her face was still in the crook of Lena's neck. She could see her pulse beat under her pale skin, then her eyes lowered. "Oh shit!"

 

Overgirl raised her head and wiped her mouth, before wiping the other woman's shoulder. She had drooled on her. She blushed and mentally berated herself for not being able to keep her mask on.

 

"Did you Miss Danvers, just curse?" Lena chuckled against her and suddenly Kara felt better.

 

Overgirl guessed that if Lena was reacting like that it wasn't a common occurrence. She cleared her throat. "I'm not exactly a morning person" Her voice was still raspy.

 

Lena couldn't help herself as she brushed some hair away from Kara's face, her other hand not letting go of her phone. Once Overgirl saw the piece of technology she glared at it. "Are you working?"

 

"Yes. It's funny how things get done faster when it's actually the owner of the company telling them to do it"

 

"Did you even sleep?" Overgirl stored that information about Lena with the others.

 

"For a little while. I managed to reach my phone, and since then, I got things done without disturbing you"

 

Kara didn't speak and just watched her napping partner send a message. " There all done for now, you can stop glaring at my phone" Stated Lena after putting her cellphone down on the coffee table.

 

"Sorry" mumbled Kara as she looked away, and sorry she was, for getting caught, she was usually subtler than this. This was frustrating to be off her game.

 

Lena didn't comment. "Do you have any idea of what you'd like to do now? Do you want to watch a move? We wouldn't have to move"

 

There was the duality again. Part of Kara wanted to keep on feeling like a cat, being lazy on the couch while being cuddled. While part of Overgirl was disgusted by her lethargy, she was not supposed to allow herself that kind of break. She was supposed to be a force of nature, always on the move, always doing her duty.

 

"Kara?" Asked Lena after a minute passed without an answer.

 

"Could I take a shower?" It might help to put herself together.

 

"Of course! You don't even have to ask" Lena got up and Kara missed the body against her instantly. She felt cold, the warmth came back a little as Lena grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "You are right. It will make you feel better"

 

Lena walked slowly towards her bathroom, leading Kara, keeping their hand locked together.

 

The bathroom was white, like the rest of this place, Overgirl couldn't' help but think that even the bathroom was bigger than some of the rooms she had to live in. That was before her eyes landed on the bathtub.

 

"You have a shower and a bathtub" Said Kara out loud, and they were huge. The shower was so wide, four people might be able to shower at the same time, you could probably fit that many people in square shaped bathtub too.

 

 "I know. This is could be seen as wasteful. I love soaking into a bath after a long day, and taking a quick shower without having to climb up the steps to get in a tub is a plus when you're not completely awake"

 

"Could I take a bath instead?" Kara kept looking at it.

 

"Of course, darling" Lena let go of the blonde's hand to plug the tub and started to run the water. "I'll let you set the temperature" On that Lena walked out, she need to get some towels.

 

It didn't take long but when she pushed the door open she didn't expect to come face to face with a naked Kara Danvers.

 

She slipped but didn't fall as strong arms caught her. They both froze.

 

Lena's mind was running, Kara was supposed to still be fully clothed, waiting for the tub to be filled or for Lena to come back with the towels she would need. Or clothes!

 

Overgirl didn't move, not sure of what her next move should be. Her bare legs against Lena's sweatpants. She could feel the back of Lena's hands on her skin, trapped between the towel she was holding and Kara's torso.

 

Lena's mind came to a sudden stop as it connected the dots, she could feel something poking the back of her hands. It all stopped when her brain screamed: _nipples!_

 

They were both breathing hard, looking into each other wide eyes. "Are you okay?" Asked Kara.

 

"Yes" Managed to say Lena, she didn't know her voice could go so high.

 

"Should I let go?" Asked Overgirl, as she glanced down at the raven-haired girl's lips.

 

Lena could only hmm as she nodded this time, not trusting herself completely. This was not happening!

 

Overgirl thought about it, making a move and kissing her. She knew this Luthor woman would cave, her pupils were so wide there was no doubt in her mind. However, she couldn't forget what Lena had expressed before, she couldn't go against a verbalized no. "Are you sure?"

 

Kara moved slightly forward but stopped as Lena's eyes got even wider. Kara couldn't help but think that she looked scared. She couldn't do it and pulled back slowly, making sure the other woman was steady enough on her feet.

 

Lena's fast breaths just stopped as she took in Kara naked form in front of her. Her eyes went down to her very hard nipples she could still feel on her skin. The blonde cleared her throat and Lena looked up, face burning, at a smiling Kara.

 

Lena looked away and immediately unfolded the towel she had brought, raising it between them so she couldn't see this glorious body, her brain wouldn't work properly otherwise.

 

"I am sorry. So sorry. I didn't think you'd be naked already"

 

"It's fine. We've established that nakedness is more a problem for you than it is for me. Should I be the one to feel sorry?"

 

"No! No. I mean…I don't want you to feel uncomfortable" Explained Lena.

 

"I don't. But obviously you do. Maybe I should just get in the bathtub" She wasn't putting her clothes back on, in had been painful enough to remove them, her body was aching.

 

"No! The front is bad enough!" Lena's exclamation had Kara frowning before looking down.

 

Lena started a verbal diarrhea. "Not that you look bad, no, quite the opposite. I mean you look beautiful, it's just that I'm used to the front…not used used…I mean, I've seen it before…Not that I ogled you like a pervert of something. I've been exposed to it before, but I've never seen your butt…back! I've never seen your naked back before and I want to but it makes me feel like an actual perv. I shouldn’t have said that. Oh god!" Lena raised the towel higher so she couldn't even see Kara's face anymore.

 

"Lena. You are no pervert. I'm telling you, you can look" Assured Kara.

 

The youngest Luthor knew they had to talk about this if she was to help Kara. "Looking makes me want to…touch"

 

There was a short pause that Lena perceived as minutes long, fearing she had ruined everything. A hand appeared and lowered the towel slightly. Kara had gotten closer. They weren't a foot away from each other.

 

"You can touch too, if you want"

 

Lena felt like she was going to have a nosebleed, she felt like she was burning. She couldn't read Kara's expression. "I can't. You're recovering from…"

 

"I'll be recovering for a long time"

 

"Kara…"

 

 

"Lena…" Smiled Overgirl as she moved closer, she could feel the other woman's breath on her lips. Lena let out a sigh, close to one of relief as their lips touched. It was slow moves of lips on lips. Kara took the other woman's lower lip between her teeth, not biting down hard, when Lena opened her mouth, she moved in. Overgirl shivered as she felt like current went up her spine. Kissing never felt like this before. Kara retreated for a second, moving in for another one she froze as Lena spoke.

 

"I've been waiting for you to say something for so long"

 

Overgirl froze, feeling suddenly cold, she could actually feel her heart and it was painful. The mood was gone as she remembered that Lena didn't really want to have intercourse with her. She was thinking about her doppelganger. It was crazy, she barely knew the woman, yet she was jealous. She wanted to have her all to herself.

 

"I can't. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed. I…know I might seem different…but I'm not…under any influence right now. This is the real me. I want you to get to know me all over again before moving forward in our relationship" And Overgirl moved back, grabbing the towel as she did so.

 

Lena's finger let go, watching the woman she loved pull back. She could see walls coming up. "Kara…"

 

Overgirl interrupted her. "No. You were right. We should wait. Thinking about it, maybe I'm not ready either. I want to be sure you like me, for me"

 

Lena nodded. "I should leave you to it then" She turned and walked out.

 

As soon as she was out, she leaned against the door and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, it was like Kara's naked form was imprinted into her eyelids, more. She licked her lips. She couldn't help but ironically think that she could use a cold shower.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Kara put down the towel as soon as the other woman was out the door. She sighed. Her and her damn principles.  She twisted before leaning on the tub to get in without falling. She let herself slip in as soon as she could. She sighed again but for a completely different reason. It felt so good so soak in warm water.

 

There were all kinds of jars around her, it looked like colored salts, some contained liquids perfume, shower gel, shampoo…once she was done with that she noticed there were buttons on that tubs.  She tried one. She moaned, she had turned on the hydraulic therapy jets. It was just what her sore muscles needed.

 

On the other side of the door Lena's eyes grew wide, she was still trying to compose herself. That was ruined as her imagination pictured many things that could make Kara moan like that, soaking wet...

 

She pushed away from the door, looked at it for a second before pretty much running away from it. She had things to do.

 

First, she went back to the emails the doctor had sent her. She reread it. She was advised to keep Kara away from toxic people. The problem was that Kara didn't share much about her drug use. Lena didn't know who provided whatever the blonde was addicted to and who knew and didn't do anything. It was obvious Kara didn't want to contact her sister. Was it because she was ashamed or because she had something to do with it?

 

She didn't want to go back to her place, maybe because she still had drugs there, pondered the CEO.

 

She didn't want to involve people at Catco. It was where Kara was employed, she didn't want others to know. Lena was too used to people talking and how damaging it could be. Nor could she involve James. He was Kara's ex, she didn't know how that would go. Not to forget that Lena felt weird around him. She knew he didn't trust her, yet he was giving her signals…as if he was interested in a relationship or something with her. How could people be genuinely involved without trust? Maybe it was her Luthor paranoia, always wondering about people's ulterior motives.

 

She kept on reading. A few things were going well, Kara was eating and drinking fine. No puking so far. To help her going through withdrawal she needed to take care of her, keep her busy. Some people reacted well at first with physical activities. Lena's brain went to a place it shouldn't for a second before she kept on going. It was recommended to distract her friend, she could play cards, watch movies, just talk…but more importantly Lena had to be there to listen.

 

To Lena it was obvious Kara was angry. It was a possibility and sometimes it was good to get a punching bag or something similar. However, it wouldn't resolve the origin of the problem, just temporally help with the anger Kara seemed to have. Knowing Kara was used to train with her sister and was very fit, obviously, added her mind. It wasn't such a bad idea.

 

Then the part she knew was coming, she couldn't help but feel her heart drop as she read it. It was ill advised to enter a relationship during an early addiction recovery. Oh God, there was even a list as to why. He physician must have felt the need to add it, and it was obviously meant for Kara to read too.

  1. Relationships take the focus off of recovery.
  2. Relationships take the focus off of the individual.
  3. Relationships increase the potential for relapse due to emotional intensity.
  4. There is too much potential for underlying issues, projections, and complexes to be creating the attraction.
  5. Low self-esteem and the bargaining process of relationships make early recovery a tenuous time to enter a relationship.
  6. There is a strong likelihood of outgrowing the relationship quickly.
  7. In early recovery you do not really know yourself yet.
  8. In early recovery you may not have a healthy understanding of what love is yet.
  9. There is a strong possibility of the individual in early recovery acting on, “I want what I want when I want it.”
  10. In light of advice to the contrary, if you decide to enter a relationship, you are working your own program. This is self-will, and this is an addictive behavior.



That part she had to print so she could give it to her friend. Even more reasons for her to hold on to her friendship and keep it platonic. She closed her eyes, sighed and wished for something she never thought she would. Not seeing a naked Kara for a while. She could not break.

 

That's when a knock come to her door. Finally, her personal shopper coming with the clothes she had ordered for Kara. She went and opened the door to be surprised. It wasn't a common occurrence with the security she had in place.

 

"Sam? Is everything okay?"

 

"You tell me" Ordered the brunette as she stepped in.

 

Mechanically Lena closed the door behind her friend as she spoke again. "What's wrong? I was told by your secretary…let's emphasis that part, your **secretary** , told me you had taken at least two weeks off. And I quote, a well needed vacation?"

 

"I admit, I should have told you directly. I'm sorry I was busy. I need some time off work"

 

"You didn't answer me. Is everything okay?"

 

"Why would anything need to be wrong?"

 

"Still no real answer" Sam paused as she got closer to the raven-haired woman, putting her hands on her shoulders. "You never take any time off. Never. So…" She took a deep breath. "If you don't want to talk about it that's fine, but know that I don't think of you as jus my employer. I consider you a dear friend. You can tell me anything I…"

 

"Lena?"

 

Overgirl had stepped out of her wonderful bath, she had heard a strong unknown voice and came right away. She didn't like what she saw. A stranger had her hands on her Luthor. Lena had her arms crossed and looked uncomfortable.

 

It looked completely different for Sam. Her arms dropped as she gaped. The blonde had walked with only a white towel wrapped around her. The wet blond hair falling on her shoulders, a few drops still sliding slowly down her body.

 

Lena realized her mouth was suddenly dry as she gulped. She was looking at the wrong drop, slowly disappearing between Kara's breasts. She felt guilty for objectifying her recovering friend like that, when moments ago she was repeating herself not to.

 

"Kara?!" Sam was obviously stunned. "Weren't you on vacation to…" She trailed off, eyes growing wider. She looked from one friend to another. Connecting the dots. She took a step back.

 

Overgirl was frowning. Her doppelganger knew this woman. She walked closer to Lena, close enough to touch, claiming her territory. "Are you alright?" Worried for different reasons.

 

Lena uncrossed her arms, one hand coming to rest on Kara's arm to reassure her. "Yes. We were just…Don't worry I didn't say anything…" She meant about the blonde addiction, but since she couldn’t finish that sentence without giving away the information she wanted to keep between them, it cemented Sam's idea.

 

Samantha took a few steps back until she sat on the couch, her hand come up to cover her lips for a second. "I knew it!" She finally exclaimed.

 

Lena opened her mouth to deny it but Sam didn't give her enough time. She was speaking again. "How many times did I tell you she couldn't be as straight as you claimed. With the way she dressed! Come on! And you…telling me she'd never like you back" Then she stopped and frowned. "How long has this been going on?"

 

"This is none for your business" Stated Kara as she crossed her arms, taking a step forward so she would be slightly in front of Lena.

 

"Kara. That's just Sam" Lena didn't want to put her friend on the spot, but could feel how tensed she was. She was glaring at their friend, and seemed angry. She wanted her to feel safe and calm.

 

Sam stood up. She didn't know the blonde that well, but had been colleague then friend with Lena for years. She wasn't how she usually was. She seemed so small looking at Kara worriedly, like she was her world and could crumble. She didn't like that.

 

"Lena. I know how much you care for Kara" She glanced at the blonde before focusing on Lena again. "You shouldn't do this if she is hurting you in anyway"

 

"How dare you?!" Kara took an aggressive step forward, fists clenched, ready for a fight. Lena stepped in between them.

 

"Sam this is really not what you think. I…I…"

 

"Are you in a relationship? Is she using you to get over her Daxamite boyfriend?" She looked over Lena's shoulder, straight into blue eyes. "From what I've seen I like you Kara. You seem nice. But don't think for a second I'll stand by while someone hurts my friend. In any way"

 

Overgirl felt a shiver of disgust go up her spine. Supergirl had a Daxamite boyfriend! She couldn't believe any version of her would ever stoop so low. She had learned on Krypton what kind of people they were. She was brought back to their argument as she brunette threatened her.

Kara felt a rise in her. How could this human speak to her like that?! Then she remembered, at that moment she was pretty much human too. Except for her higher mind. No one was allowed to speak to Overgirl like that. She pulled back her shoulder but as she started to move she felt Lena's hands grabbed hers. It felt like the pressure was slowly lowering. Lena gave her a squeeze before Kara interlaced their fingers behind Lena's back.

 

Overgirl looked down at that small part of their body touching, yet it felt like such an anchor. She looed back up into this Sam's eyes. "I'm having some personal issues I don't feel comfortable sharing. Know that I would never intentionally hurt her"

 

Their stared in each other eyes for a while, looking for some truth in the other, which turned into a staring contest.

 

 "Fine" Conceded Sam as she stepped back. Lena sighed and shifted to have a better look at the blonde, which is when the towel dropped.

 

Sam immediately turned around, while Kara just look at it fall to the floor.

 

"Kara, clothes"

 

"I didn't want to put these clothes back on after my bath"

 

Lena leaned and grabbed the towel. "At least put the towel back on for now"

 

Kara took it, slowly wrapping it back around her now dry body. "Relax, she is not looking"

 

"I am"

 

"How many times do you need to see it to feel at ease?"

 

They heard Sam shift awkwardly and Lena blushed hard which earned her a smirk from Kara.

 

Someone knocked on the front door. Lena gave a pointed look at the blonde.

 

"What?"

 

"Could you please leave so I let my personal shopper in without flashing her?"

 

"I'm decent"

 

Overgirl received another look. "Fine" She left the room, doing her best to ignore the snort coming from this Sam woman. She couldn't help but still think about it as she left the room. A Daxamite. Really?!

 

Lena opened the door. Telling herself this had better be Tricia. She relaxed as she let her in.

 

Sam thought it would be best for her to leave. "I'm sorry for…" she cleared her throat. "Interrupting"

 

"It's okay. I should have called you"

 

Sam nodded. "You will, right? I want to hear about this." She didn't give Lena the opportunity to refuse and walked away. Lena closed the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Lena was so tensed as she let her personal shopper out that she could feel pain in her shoulders and her head was starting to ache. She was wondering as she picked up Kara's clothes if she had entered the twilight zone. Her best friend walking around naked, being darker, angrier…with an addiction…staying in her apartment.

 

She walked down the corridor to best friend's room and knocked.

 

She heard rustling behind that door. "Yes?"

 

"Can I come in?"

 

"Of course" Overgirl was still surprised when Lena was so considerate of her while she considered her to have the power.

 

Lena slowly opened the door half scared half excited to be faced with a naked blonde. She breathed out as she walked in. Kara was standing very straight by her bed.

 

"Is everything alright?"

 

"Yes" Kara nodded a little. She was acting a little strange again.

 

Lena didn't comment as she went next to her friend and spread the new clothes on the bed. She had advised her personal shopper on what to get from what she had seen Kara wear, and then selected what she thought was best. "I know you like pastels so I included a few, like this blue shirt…" She grabbed the shirt's cuff and twiddled with it. "Just take your pick and maybe we can talk about what you'd like best, or even go shop for it"

 

Overgirl immediately grabbed the cloth Lena was touching, which didn't go unnoticed. "I also picked some horizontal strips shirts, cardigans…just chose whatever you like best at the momen" Lena made sure to look into her friend's eyes as she spoke.

 

She paused while Kara looked at the different clothes, picking up a bag she didn't empty. "As for underwear, I'm told there is a little bit of everything, but I didn't look"

 

Seeing the raven-hairedflush a little as she spoke Kara couldn't help but smirk as she asked "You don't want to wonder which underwear I'd be wearing every day?"

 

Lena took a step back and tried to act as poised as she could, one hand still lowered on some shirt, she raised an eyebrow. "From what I've seen, it's more probable I'd wonder if you are wearing any"

 

Overgirl smirk turned into a smile at that come back, before she looked once more at the clothes. Lena did the same but frowned as she saw something stick out from under a pillow, right next the dark blue and white plaid sleeveless dress. She grabbed it and pulled out a laptop. Her laptop.

 

"Kara? Why is my laptop hidden under your pillow?" Lena picked up the computer as she spoke before looking up at the blonde.

 

Kara's shoulders were dropped, eyes lowered to the dark pink houndstooth skirt she was wrangling nervously.

 

Lena sighed as she sat down on the bed and opened it. Her stomach was in knots, she expected the worst, from dark net drug dealers to any form of contact with something related to her friend's addiction.

 

Kara knew she had done something wrong, she felt bad for doing this to Lena. She couldn't help but remember that by disobeying she was letting people down. Before the young Luthor could speak Kara managed to speak "I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't have touched what doesn’t belong to me without asking permission" She looked up as she finished, to see the other woman's reaction. To see how mad and disappointed she was.

 

Lena merely gave her a soft smile, then pushed the clothes away to clear enough space for the blonde to sit. She patted the bed. "Sit down. I'm not mad. I'd rather you had asked first but that's okay"

 

This time Kara was mindful of the towel wrapped around her body, she lifted one arm to keep it in place as she sat down next to the raven-haired woman. "I'm really sorry"

 

"It's okay. I promise" Lena lifted her hand, ready to pat her friend on the thigh, but stopped with her hand in the air, bringing it back to the computer. "Is there any reason you're doing some research on World War II?"

 

"I…I…" Overgirl couldn't say she was curious to know what had happened in this world that had made it possible to defeated the Reich.

Or that seeing Lena working and hiring so many people of color, knowing that the Luthor liked to be surrounded by the best made her question why?

She had been taught that humans were designed this way, categorized in races some better than others, the Arians being the best. She never had the opening to question it. She was a proud Kryptonian and was ashamed to say she didn't ask. She couldn't for so long but then…

They made a true soldier out of her, not designed to ask question or wonder. Here she had the opportunity to have science to back her up.

 

Watching her struggle Lena spoke again. "It's okay. I just wanted to know what brought it on, that's all"

 

"I recently had a disagreement with…someone. I just wanted to look a few things up"

 

"Personally, I think it was always bound to collapse. You can hold on for so long onto things and people by force"

 

"What about…" She was trying to remember something she had just read. " White supremacists?"

 

Lena snorted. "There is no race biologically better than any other. Because there is no biological reality to human race! The idea of races was invented by some old white men thinking about it through their lenses, so sure of their own superiority, basing it more on appearances than anything else"

 

The raven-haired woman stopped for a second, not sure of what the expression on her friend's face meant. "I'm sorry if I got carried away. I believe in science and with the technology we have now, it has been proven that humans have no actual race by the true genetic definition. Yet we still live in a racist society. I can…are you sure you're okay Kara? You're very pale"

 

Without a word Kara got up as fast as she could and ran towards the bathroom. Lena jumped right after her, grabbing the falling towel in the process. Lena walked in to see the blonde on her knees crying and puking down the toilet. Her friend was shivering so she softly wrapped the towel around Kara before giving a little twist to the blonde hair, pulling it on top of Kara's head then held it there with one hand. The blonde was sobbing while Lena was rubbing her back, whispering that she was safe and it was going to be fine.

 

When there was nothing else left to throw up Kara lowered her head until her forehead was resting on the toilet seat, still sobbing. Lena groaned as she shifted, her knees hurt a little but the tiles weren't too cold anymore. She slowly let down the blond hair she was holding on her friend's shoulder.

 

"Do you feel any better sweetie?" Lena wasn't sure why she whispered it.

 

Kara swallowed painfully before looking at the other woman. She managed to rasp out. "Not really" She closed her bloodshot eyes and took a deep breath.

 

Lena couldn’t help herself, she leaned closer to kiss Kara on the top of her head. "Do you think you can get up?"

 

"Don't know"

 

"I'll help you so you can rinse you mouth then brush your teeth. I'm sure it will make you feel better"

 

Kara reopened her eyes to look into Lena's green ones for a moment. She nodded and started to push herself off the floor. The smaller woman had immediately wrapped her arms around her to support some of her weight. To the blonde the biggest support wasn't physical, she couldn’t help but pretty much stare at the raven-haired woman.

They made their way to the sink. Lena let go, took a step to the side but didn't leave her friend' side until she was done. "Ready to get back to your room"

 

"I still have to pick something to wear" Overgirl knew she had strayed too long already from the schedule she was supposed to follow, even more so after Lena had discovered Kara had done something, like take her computer, without any authorization. She straightened up, ready.

 

"I don't think so. I'll pack these clothes again. You'll put on some pyjama and then, back to bed"

 

Kara felt like she should argue, she was not one to stay in bed all day. She didn't want to be perceived as lazy. "I'm fine. I can face the day"

 

"I know darling. You can stay up all day but that doesn't mean you should have to" Lena wrapped her left arm around the blonde, leading her back to the bedroom. "Emptying your stomach like that put a strain on your body. I'd feel better if you'd rest some more"

 

Once Kara was sitting on her bed Lena took two steps back, making sure her friend was comfortable enough. "I'll get you something to drink while you change into something comfy" She stood there a little awkwardly for a second before turning around.

 

When she came back she knocked. "Can I come in? Are you decent?" Something she should probably get used to asking. She heard a positive answer and stepped in. Kara was standing straight by her bed, this time Lena frowned, this felt like an expected welcome. She started to wonder when and how that came to be.

 

The bed had been completely cleared. Lena glanced to the side to see the clothes were back into their bags. Kara was dressed in grey short, a little loose, showing off her long legs.

 

Lena felt like she remained immobile a little too long. She swallowed, no matter how many times she was faced with Kara wearing less clothes than usual her mouth would go dry. The tan arms and shoulders looked great with that white tank top. She cleared her throat before handing out the Gatorade. "You look…like you feel a little better. You didn't have to clean up"

 

Kara lowered the bottle after taking a few gulps. "This is my appointed room, I'm taking care of it. That's the least I can do"

 

"Okay" Lena hated when she wasn't sure how to proceed.

 

"As you said I feel fine now. I'm operative. Do you have something for me to do?"

 

"Are you really that opposed to that nap?" Lena didn't comment that Kara put on very casual clothes, something that could be used as a pyjama.

 

Overgirl clenched her jaw as she turned around, huffed as she lifted the covers and got in, back facing the younger Luthor.

 

Lena was surprised, she half expected Kara to argue and herself to actually change her mind. She looked around, once again wondering what the best course of action would be.

She didn't want to leave her best friend upset that was a certainty. Lena sighed as she walked to the bed, lifted the covers. Kara shifted so she could look at the raven-haired woman. "What are you…?" She was not teasing when she could have.

 

Lena saw her friend had teary eyes, but didn't comment. Instead she moved her hand as she spoke. "Scooch"

 

Overgirl was a little incredulous at what was happening. Not sure of what was happening. She was probably as stiff as a board when Lena laid down behind her. "Are you mad at me? When I do something you feel is wrong, you need to tell me"

 

Kara somewhat relaxed. "I know it might sound selfish, but, it's about me. I hate feeling like this, so weak. And everything is crashing down on me, the things I did…" She looked down as she felt an arm wrap around her waist and Lena's body moving even closer, hugging her. She didn't think before she spoke again. "Even this…feels…" She slowed down as she felt the woman behind her shift, then stopped when she moved away. Kara groaned as she turned around as fast as she could so she could grab Lena before she could get out of bed, this time wrapping her arm around the smaller woman, bringing her against her front. Neither of them moved for what felt like an eternity, until Kara broke the silence. "I am the bigger spoon"

 

There was another short moment of silence until Lena started to shake, then giggle. Kara followed suit. They didn't speak, they just enjoyed each other's company. Lena was starting to doze off when Kara tightened her hold on her, squishing them together. The younger Luthor felt her friend's muscles flex against her. She probably had a lazy smile on her face, but half asleep she didn't care. She enjoyed that human contact, to feel Kara flushed against her.

 

I took less than a second for her to feel completely awake again when she felt two hard points coming in contact with her back. She instantly knew what they were.

 

She blushed and moved as little as she could to be able to see Kara's face. The blonde was asleep, face relaxed, mouth barely opened. Cute. Lena bit her lip as she returned to her original position. She tried but there was no way she was going to be relaxed enough to fall asleep when she could actually feel Kara's nipples move against her back with every breath she took.

 

Lena tried to shift away but was brought back immediately in place by Kara, it even made things worse, the blonde's hand got higher, from her stomach to her solar plexus, too close to the pale woman's chest. It felt like her body was becoming extra sensitive, she knew what this meant as she rubbed her thighs together. She needed to get away.

 

She softly grabbed Kara's hand. She was not looking, nor thinking about her fingers. She softly lifted the hand from her body, as soon as it was high enough she rolled over and jumped off the bed. Victory!

 

It didn't last long. She felt bad as Kara seemed to look for the warmth missing from her bed, frowning, for nearly a minute before curling into a ball.

 

Lena knew she couldn't go back to comfort her, she didn't want to wake her up from her very much needed sleep.

 

She rubbed her forehead as she slowly made her way out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kara woke up, alone. She sat up and looked around. Yep, this was still real. She got up and made her bed, that was strangely comforting to put things in order. Once it was done she changed, even if she got dressed for just a few hours it would make her feel better, more like her usual self. Her old self.

 

She left her room with the Gatorade bottle in hand. She wanted to be sure Lena saw that she was drinking it. She didn't see her in the Livingroom, nor the kitchen. She stopped to listen, she could hear a voice. She followed the sound until she reached an ajar door. She pushed it to discover a very white office with a big desk in the middle of the room. It was a complete contrast a white room, a pale woman, dressed in a fitting black dress, raven hair and wearing red lipstick.

 

Overgirl was sure she had been seen, it impossible not to, but the CEO didn't even blink, didn't acknowledge her presence. Lena was sitting in front of her computer, she seemed to be in the middle of a video chat, her hair pulled up in a perfect bun on the top of her head, red lipstick putting an emphasis on her stern expression, she didn't seem happy. What she said didn't registered with Kara, she was lost in the scenery.

 

Lena unclasped her hands, raised one from the top of her desk to close the computer before getting up, her lips stretching into a real smile. "Well it would seem this little nap agreed with you"

 

"Thanks" Kara felt somewhat embarrassed, she clasped her hands behind her back as she looked down, bringing her heels closer together. Lena was slightly surprised, her friend usually reached for her glasses in embarrassment. She added that to the list of quizzical things she had noticed.

 

"You know you didn't have to get dressed, and it's getting pretty late anyway"

 

"I know. I wanted to feel more…normal I guess" Kara looked down at what she was wearing, she had opted for black pants and belt with a button down white shirt but she was barefoot, she didn't find any shoes, not that she looked that hard. "You dressed up too"

 

Lena groaned " I had to contact some employees and strangely I don’t think I'd make quite the same impression in sweatpants and a hoodie"

 

Overgirl took a step forward as she felt protective but stopped, not sure what she could do. "I think you could. You have this attitude, this aura. It doesn't matter what you wear you'd still be…the superior"

 

"Darling. **I.** Am a brand" Kara smirked as Lena walked passed her and she followed her to the living room. The raven-haired woman sat down on the couch, twisted to grab something and put it on the coffee table. It was a rectangular box enfolded in wrapping paper.

 

Overgirl froze then her pace got extremely slower. Lena didn't say anything as her friend slowly sat down next to her before giving her a curious look.

 

"This is not really a gift…I mean this is…it's just…obviously you know I like to do things in good form. Maybe because I was raised with a certain etiquette. I just…it's no big deal, just a little…here" Lena stopped the train wreck, very few people could make her babble, Kara being one of them. This time because Lena could feel how awkward it had become. She had grabbed the box and put it on Kara's lap.

 

Overgirl didn't know what to say. She turned before she unwrapped it carefully, never tearing the paper once. She looked up at Lena as soon as she realized. "A laptop?!"

 

"You can't use mine. I need it for work among other things so I thought I should get you one since it's not a good idea to get back to your place or you might even have contacts on your own computer"

 

"I don't know what to say. Thank you, you shouldn't have"

 

 "You should know I personally programmed it with filters so you won't get tempted to fall back into anything. I'll ask you not to try to contact anyone or go on any site that would make it possible for you to acquire anything but as a safe guard I have a tech getting a mirror image of your screen at all times. He is not to report to me unless he thinks you visited something that could be a threat to you or anyone else"

 

"So you'd be watching my every…move online" Overgirl didn't even look up from the white laptop she was opening. It wasn't something new, she had always been surveilled, but there was still this small bitter voice in her mind, telling her she had hoped Lena was different.

 

"I wouldn't. A third impartial party would be…monitoring you. Kara…I…this is not about you as a person. I've been made aware that addiction can change people and that until you are…recovered, this compulsion can take over. I want to keep Kara safe from this other side of her"

 

Overgirl looked up at Lena as she finished speaking. She couldn't help but think about herself and her doppelganger. She knew Lena had to pick some differences, she could see the looks she got. She had never felt that good with anyone else, she was pretty it was reciprocated, at least she hoped so. Did she prefer her double?

 

"Lena. I know I'm a little different now and I…sometimes I wonder…" She took a long pause, long enough for the smaller woman to feel the need to reassure her. "You can tell or ask me anything sweetie"

 

"What if I…change too much and you don't like me anymore?"

 

"I can already see the transformation beginning but it doesn't mean it's a bad thing. I want you to be yourself and be happy"

 

"First you didn't answer my question. Then could you tell me what's unlike the other Kara? The one I used to be" 

 

"Well…you are much more tensed, the way you move sometimes is almost martial but I could understand you're not as relaxed as you were under the influence"

 

"And you don't like it?"

 

"No. I like it. It's just changed. Your smirk too, I love your big bright smile but the smirk is new and nice. And you still smile. What I mean is, I see the new you but I recognize the same Kara core. We have the same chemistry we always had, a connection such as this won't break just like that. I'd even say that in the last few days, with you being more open, more vulnerable, I might feel closer to you than I did before"

 

Kara's face hurt due to the size the smile she had on her face, she could only nod. Lena just reached out and hugged her. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere"

 

"It means a lot to me. Thank you" Sincerely responded Overgirl.   

 

They held on to each other a while longer until Lena barely pushed away. "Come on my big Koala, we have to let go now"

 

"Do we have to?" Pouted Kara, which made Lena laugh and the blonde felt suddenly self-conscious. Kara put a safe distance between them, looking as interested as she could by her gift.

 

"I'm sorry. I wasn't making fun of you, I just couldn't contain…I missed your pout that's all. So, anything else to ask about that laptop?"

 

"What is it again that I can't do?"

 

"Just don't contact anyone. You won't be able to go on the darknet, I've made sure of it" Lena paused to be sure her friend understood. Kara nodded, it's not like she had any idea what the darknet was anyway.

 

"And to be sure you don't get pulled back into your bad habits I have someone who can see what's happening on your screen at any time"

 

"And that person reports to you"

 

"No. There is no report. This is your privacy, I don't want to invade it. Andrew, the man who will monitor you, is just here to keep you safe. He will not tell me what you looked at, unless it's dangerous"

 

"What do you call dangerous?" Overgirl knew that definition could change from one person to another. She didn't spend that much time on Lena's computer but it was enough to see it was extremely different from what she was used to. _Internet_ censorship in _her universe was_ extreme, pretty much every content had to be approved by the Reich.

 

" I'd say anything illegal, as for your particularly I'd add anything related to drugs, even if they are legal. Or plants. Don't worry too much about the actual limit, Andrew will be there at all times. If he interacts with you or I, that doesn't mean you are in trouble. He can open a chat window"

 

"Can I contact you if I need to?"

 

"Of course. Open that, you have only two contacts. Mine and Andrew's"

 

Kara nodded. She opened a web browser but froze with her finger on top of the keyboard, she glanced at Lena before looking back at the screen. Lena stood up, she didn't want to make her friend feel self-conscious or invade her privacy more than she already felt she was. She walked away as she asked. "Are you hungry yet? How about we get some pizza and once it's here, spend the rest of the evening in front of the tv?"

 

Kara twisted to look up at the raven-haired girl and smiled "That sounds amazing"

They looked at each over, smiling, until Lena disappeared from the room.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

The first thing Kara looked up after Lena walked out was the law, she wanted to be sure not to cross any unknown line, on this machine or not. There were so many things she wanted to look at next. She wasn't sure what to choose until she heard a noise from the next room and searched for the Lena Luthor. She found so much information, too much information, she even read articles about the heiress and her company written by her doppelganger. She wasn't sure how she ended up looking at pictures of the raven-haired woman.

 

She managed to get away from that woman and switched to Miss Kara Danvers, she didn't find that much, mainly things related to her job, schools, a blog…

 

She wasn't that interested but she need to know these things. Once she was satisfied with the data she collected she got back to her first interest World War II. It didn't take long for Kara to start crying. She had landed on her earth after most of the things she could read had happened, not that it surprised her that after winning the war the Reich rewrote history as it saw fit.

 

For a second, she couldn't help but have that hopeful thought that maybe that was one of the things that diverged from their worlds. It didn't last, she has this feeling, she knew.

 

Overgirl liked to think of herself as someone who had always relied on cold logic more than anything else. It was a shock to discover that everything she did for years was based on false data. It had always felt wrong, she knew she had to cut herself from her emotions in order to function. Krypton didn't even have the death penalty and she killed people without due process, because she was merely told to do so. She chose to believe what had been told without questioning it. It made it easier for a while. And it was making it so much worse.

 

These thoughts were torturing her as she started to look for info on supergirl, she had just hit enter that she was running to the bathroom again. She let herself drop to her knees not so gently as she bent over to she could empty her stomach. She then wiped her mouth as she got up, then she made her way to the sink. She took off her glasses as she glared at herself in the mirror, after a minute she rinsed her mouth, splashed cold water on her face.

She went back to glaring at her own reflection, she hit the white marble vanity top with the palm of her hand, and again, before grasping it. She held on tight, thinking that if she still had her powers she'd have broken it a long time ago. Her knuckled turned white because of the strain.

 

"Kara?"

 

Overgirl's heart stopped for a second, her hands let go and slipped, she felt like a fool as she wriggled while trying to put her glasses back on as quickly as possible so she could face Lena.

 

"I came back and you weren't in the living room. Were you sick again?"

 

"It's nothing"

 

Lena didn't like that she didn't get a real answer, even if she knew. "Do you feel a little better at least?"

 

Kara's face twisted, would she ever feel any better? Tears filled her eyes. Instantly Lena moved forward to take her into her arms. "Oh sweetie"

 

The raven-haired woman was surprised at how tight Kara was holding on, it felt kind of desperate. She wanted to know what was really going on with her friend so she could help. She didn't speak she just held her as close as she could. They don't know how long they remained like that but they were interrupted by the doorbell.

 

Kara pulled back and wiped her tears. This was Lena's place she had to keep some fitting appearances, she couldn't be an embarrassment.

 

Lena laid her hand on the blonde's arm and rubbed up and down. "It's probably just the pizza"

 

"Of course"

 

"Do you think you'll be able to eat anything?"

 

"I…I'll try"

 

Lena nodded. "Could you get what we'll need and get it in the living room, we'll eat on the couch"

 

"Yes"

 

Lena gave her a small smile as she went to pay for their food.

 

A few minutes later they were both eating side by side on the couch. Overgirl had a Gatorade bottle, she had already taken her pills and was eating, more to please the other woman than anything else.

 

They agreed they would watch the news while eating before putting on a movie. Kara choked as a flash info appeared on the screen. Supergirl was fighting some kind of giant hundred-legged bug. It was advised to stay inside.

 

Lena immediately pulled down her slice before turning to her friend. The last thing she needed was for Kara to die because she was choking on pizza, although it had been a theory of her own as to what Kara could die of. Too much food, was one of them.

 

Kara managed on her own to get it down, she drank some of her Gatorade loudly before taking a deep breath. "I'm good. I'm good"

 

Lena rubbed Kara's back a little bit longer before going back to her food. Overgirl was glaring at the TV. She knew that if her doppelganger was back she'd have to play her cards right.

 

The anger she felt as she looked at Supergirl disappeared as she thought that Lena would be in the middle of it all. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second.

 

"Kara? Are you sure you're fine? I could call the doctor"

 

"That won't be necessary, thank you. I just…" She shifted on the couch so she could face the raven-haired woman.

 

Lena knew this was serious as she saw the expression on Kara's face, she put down her food, wiped her hands and waited.

 

"I'm not sure how to say this. I…"

 

"Take all your time darling. I'm not going anywhere" Affirmed the CEO as she laid her hand on top of Kara.

 

"Hold on to that thought. I'm not Kara"

 

Lena removed her hand as she shifted away, her walls were coming up.

 

"I mean. I'm Kara! But not from here. You see, I'm from a different universe. I know the multiverse is…"

 

"Just a theory" Lena was poised and cold. She was back behind the Luthor mask. It was amazing how fast she could switch.

 

"No. It's been proven, maybe not here yet. But it is a reality"

 

Lena shook her head. What was she to believe?

 

"I'm sorry I lied. I didn't know what else to do. When we came across I was wandering the streets after leaving the hospital. You were so nice. You offered me shelter and protection when I had nothing. I was lost"

 

"If I was to accept what you are saying as true. Where is my…this universe's Kara?"

 

"I…I'm not sure" Which was true, told herself Overgirl. "This is why I didn't want you to contact her family or friends. I couldn't just go back to her home"

 

Lena got up and Overgril shrank back into the couch. The Luthor paced as she spoke. "So what? You thought you could just take advantage of me?"

 

"I'm so sorry" Tears were falling "I didn't know what else to do. I was scared and…that's terrible to say but, you were just a stranger. Then I got to know the exceptional human being that you are. I am so sorry. You have to believe me. I would have never…"

 

Lena sighed as she sat back down next to the blonde, grabbing her hand. Overgirl interlaced their fingers, scared that Lena would just let go.

 

"Is there a reason why you are telling me this now all of a sudden?"

 

"I…Supergirl"

 

"You were glaring at her statue when we…first met"

 

"In my universe she doesn't really exist as Supergirl, she is a general"

 

"And you don't like her?"

 

"No" At this point Kara didn't like either version of herself.

 

"I should explain. In my universe World War II wasn't won by the Allies, everything was different"

 

This was why Kara was so interested and shaken up by what she had seen on the internet.

 

"Supergirl was fighting for justice, meaning that she was fighting for and according to the laws of my universe, which were not just in the fairness sense of the word"

 

Lena winced, thinking about an evil Supergirl but didn't comment.

 

"I…I am not innocent either. I didn't grow up in a family but in a camp. I was trained to be a soldier. And…And I did my job"

 

"What did you do? You…killed people?" Lena needed it to be clarified.

 

Kara looked down at their linked hands, maybe one last time as she answered. "Yes. I…I did terrible things" Her face was tearstained again. She was surprised that Lena didn't let go of her hand once more.

 

"Did you take drugs to cope?"

 

"No. I…it was given to me by my doctor in the army"

 

"God Kara" Lena pulled the blonde closer and held her. "You didn't have a choice"

 

"I did! I did! I could have questioned! I could have fought! I could have…" All the while she was crying and trying to pull Lena away, but she didn't have her strength, so she struggled for a while before giving up and melting into the other woman, crying. She was so exhausted.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kara, the Kara from this universe was back and she was flying through the city. Taking down that bug…she shivered…she was just like every other human when it came to insects. It could have been worse, it could have been a giant spider or a stink bug.

 

She couldn't help but smile, they had defeated a giant bug, that was so Men in black, even if she'd prefer Women in black. Alex had rolled her eyes so much at that one.

 

She was flying her usual evening route, so she passed by Lena's apartment. She wasn't stalking…she was just making sure her friend was okay. She didn't see her for a few days, it felt so long ago.

 

She used to fly by but this time she froze. Lena was awfully close to a woman on her couch. She told herself she wasn't invading her privacy. She just…

 

This was impossible. She wasn't on the couch hugging Lena! She had just seen Jon. Oh Rao! Lena kissed…that! On the forehead.

 

She flew towards them, she had to keep Lena safe from that impostor. She was sure it would break so she was surprised when she collided with a window.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lena and Overgirl jumped apart at a sudden loud noise, they turned to see Supergirl on the balcony, shoulders a little dropped while she seemed to be holding her nose.

 

Lena got up. Overgirl didn't let go of her hand. "Don't go"

 

"I have to see what she wants. It's okay. Don’t worry"

 

Overgirl reluctantly let go, a little relived that she had managed to speak her truth to Lena before coming across the self-righteous Supergirl once more.

 

The raven-haired woman opened the door. "Didn't I already tell you this was not an entrance?"

 

Kara straightened up as she heard her friend's voice, letting go of her throbbing nose, trying to appear like her typical Supergirl self. "You are in danger"

 

Lena rolled her eyes and took a step back. "Tell me something I don't already know. Is this why you thought you could just invite yourself in and fly through my window?"

 

"What is this thing made off? I mean…Could you please step outside?" Lena didn't look like she was about to comply so Supergirl moved a little closer and whispered. "This is not Kara Danvers"

 

Lena leaned a little forward as well before whispering too. "I know"

 

Kara frowned as she straightened up, but she didn't have the time to speak again.

 

"How do you know she is not Kara Danvers?"

 

"I…I just saw her"

 

"How would you know **she** was the real Kara Danvers?"

 

Supergirl opened her mouth, not sure how to respond while Overgirl had gotten up and walked up to them. She didn't like that her alter ego was standing so close to Lena.

 

"I just know" Managed to spit out Supergirl as she crossed her arms on her chest. She knew she was herself but she couldn't just say that to Lena. This was very frustrating. She glared over the raven-haired woman's shoulder at whatever it was that was looking like her. The most disconcerting thing was that she had x-rayed the other blonde and she seemed human.

 

When Overgirl got a little too close Supergirl grabbed Lena's forearm to try and pull her away, preferably behind her but Lena wouldn't go with her. She didn't want to hurt her friend so she ended up getting closer the CEO.

 

Overgirl was giving her a scolding glare at the move, getting closer herself.

 

Lena had a small brain freeze. She was sandwiched between Supergirl and Kara. That was an…interesting concept. Not that she had thought about it before. Or dreamed about it.  She cleared her throat.

 

"Supergirl. This **is** Kara. Just not from our universe"

 

Kara's eyes grew wide, it was too big to be a coincidence. She, herself, was jusr coming back from a alternative universe to find another Kara…being all cozy with her Lena. Didn't she have one in her own universe? She detailed her doppelganger. There was something familiar, more than the fact that she looked like her, there was an aura. One she didn't like.

 

"Even if it was true, she could still be dangerous"

 

It was Overgirl who responded. "So, when people don't want to step outside with you when you ask, you just manhandle them. She made it clear that we don't need you right now"

 

Lena remembered that this Kara wasn't fond of Supergirl, but they were not the same. She put her hand behind her, putting it on Overgirl's forearm.

 

That particular expression on her face, stepping outside, it clicked to a very recent meeting.

 

Lena had always been a little wary of Supergirl, but at that moment she was scared of the way she was looking at Kara.

 

Supergirl wrapped her left arm around Lena, lifting her to the side while her right hand reached for her alter ego's shoulder.

"General" Seethed Supergirl.

 

She didn't expect it to give so easily, there was a loud pop as she could feel the shoulder leave it socket. She froze. Eyes wide, she looked at Lena who was struggling against her, hitting her chest with her opened fists. "No! Let me go!"

 

Overgirl's face was contorted in pain as she was walking backwards, away from Supergirl.

 

Supergirl just let go. She knew she had messed up.

 

Lena ran to Overgirl, making sure her body was still between the two blondes. "Oh my god Kara. It's okay. Breathe. I'll call doctor Portero and he'll have your arm fixed in no time"

 

Kara felt so constricted in her costume, she was horrified at what she had just done. She had seen through skin, seen a fully human body. Whatever had happened had taken the general's power. And whoever she was, Kara would never want to hurt someone like she just did, even if she couldn't see her as really defenseless. The looks Lena was giving her was making it so much worse. She was looking at her like she was a monster, something she had wished to never see in her friend's eyes, even if a small part of her always feared that could happen someday, most likely after she'd reveal her true identity.

 

"Lena…"

 

"How dare you? Get out"

 

"What?"

 

"You've more than overstayed your welcome when you assaulted my friend"

 

"Lena…" Supergirl tried again, instead of trailing off she was interrupted.

 

"We're definitely not close enough for you to call me that. It's Miss **Luthor** to you. One would think you'd remember that"

 

Supergirl flinched, it was worst then being punched, but in that situation, she obliged "Miss Luthor" She had to pause after that, it tasted so sour on her tongue. "I've encountered this woman before. I don't know what she told you but she is a criminal. A very dangerous one"

 

It was when it finally sunk in for Lena. "You two know each over"

 

"We've met" Was all Overgirl offered.

 

"We've met?! You tried to kill me!"

 

Overgirl fought the urge to roll her eyes, she looked at Lena. "Let's just say that her griefs are…justified"

 

"Did you encounter her in this universe before we met?"

 

"No. It was prior to that"

 

"Before you came to this universe" Stated Lena. Her scientific mind very interested she forgot for a second the tension in the room. "You've travelled into the multiverse?" She asked Supergirl.

 

"Yes" Kara crossed her arms across her chest once more. "She crashed my friends' wedding with her Nazi army"

 

"It was tacky" Taunted Overgirl. Lena gave her a look then she lowered her eyes. Overgirl was so used to acting like that, it just came back, she was feeling a little cornered and she hated Supergirl. Her perfect life, family, friends. She had everything. Such an easy life compared to hers.

 

Lena was surprised at Kara's attitude. It's like she was seeing a different person, even if she had seen a glimpse of it from time to time during her stay with her.

 

Supergirl took an angry step forward, jaw clenched. Lena made sure to be standing between them and Kara stopped. "Miss Luthor. She should be arrested for her crimes"

 

"As far as I'm aware she didn't commit any crime in this universe. If she was to be prosecuted it should be where she committed said crime. From what I understand it couldn't happen because what she did it over there, it wasn't considered illegal. You can't just take her and make her disappear"

 

Supergirl opened her mouth but Lena wasn't finished. "She tried to kill you, you just tried to kill her. Let's just move on" And be a happy family she added in her mind. She hadn't been able to help her brother or mother, they had to be arrested to protect the population. This time, this Kara wasn't a threat, she was dying for god's sake.

 

"I didn't try to kill her! I just…" How could she explain that she just wanted to grab her, that her body was supposed to be able to easily withstand it "It was a mistake on my part. I am…sorry. But you know I can't just walk away"

 

"Fly away" The other women in the room turned to Overgirl after she spoke. "Nevermind"

 

"Listen Supergirl. I know it's going to sound tacky but she is different. She was drugged and it's wearing off. Her body is still very weak, she is no threat"

 

" She is an evil Nazi on drugs, great. I'm definitely not leaving you alone with her"

 

"I think someone needs to tell you, not everything is up to you. This is my private life, you have no say in it. Your Super privileges ran out. You're trespassing and there is nothing left but for me to ask you to leave"

 

"L…Miss Luthor" How Kara hates to address her friend with that term. She knew what it meant to Lena, she was using her façade. "I need you to understand she is dangerous, alone here with you, **you** are in danger"

 

"This is still my decisions to make, my private life. You have your griefs against her, I understand, but aren't you supposed to be above it? Don't make it personal"

 

"This is personal. She attacked my f…friends" Supergirl had wanted to say family, she was thinking about Alex, but she knew she couldn't. "She made it her purpose to go after the people and things I cared for" She couldn’t help but think that she still was. Lena wasn't hers to take. Unconsciously she put her hand above her heart. "She wanted to vivisect me"

 

Lena knew she wasn't the best at reading people, she could understand technology so easily, she was very logic, but most people were not. She had been hurt so many times, too many times but that sentient part of her was always hoping to get that comfort, that love she had always sought. There was nothing worst than being on a high, filled with so much hope that this was it, that she could feel it at her fingertips to realize that it was just another mirage, another betrayal.

 

She felt dead pool in her stomach as she whispered "She wanted your heart"

 

Without thinking about the implications of her action Supergirl nodded at Lena like she always did when they were speaking together, and the raven-haired woman was right.  

 

Lena was connecting the dots so fast, and she was creating a very ugly picture. Alternative Kara had known her heart was in this condition, it would be logical to look for another viable organ. A kryptonian heart in a human body was just ridiculous. It would get immediately rejected.

 

She was taking a few steps back. The perfect donor could be yourself, from another universe, even more so when there were so few people of your kind left. She felt like she was going to puke. She looked from one blonde to another, neither of them daring to move, they had a similar expression on their faces. How could she have been so stupid?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Gullible Lena, she hated when her mother was right.

 

Both Kara wouldn't dare to move, looking at Lena, glancing at each other.

 

Lena looked up, finally moving again, she went to Overgirl. She didn't want it to be true, but it was too late. She knew deep down. She raised her shaky hands until she grabbed the glasses resting on Kara's nose, removing them.

 

Overgirl closed her eyes, it was painful. She was going to lose it all over again. She opened them after a few seconds to see a teary Lena in front of her, but she was looking so lost, like she was looking right though her.

 

Overgirl opened her mouth but Lena was already turning, walking away. The pain in her shoulder felt so superficial.

 

Lena was on an automatic response, she walked back to Supergirl. She raised the glasses.

 

Supergirl gulped and lowered her eyes for a second.

 

"You don't even have the curtesy to admit it"

 

"Lena…"Started Supergirl but her voice got stuck in her throat when Lena raised her chin, giving her the coldest look, daring her to continue.

 

"I…I'm so sorry, I wish I…"

 

"Wouldn't have been caught?" Lena cut her off.

 

"I couldn't…"

 

This time Lena actually snorted and Kara started to cry. "Oh please, act it out. You were about to give me excuses, more lies you'd wrap in some kind of reasoning. Your actions already spoke the truth for you"

 

The tears finally slowly fell from Lena's eyes, she quickly wiped it as she turned away.

 

"Lena please" Kara wasn't above begging, not when it came to not losing anymore loved ones.

 

Lena looked over her shoulder at the one who once upon a time looked like a friend. "I'm not going to ask after this. Get out"

 

"Lena this can't…"

 

"Leave me alone. Supergirl" The Luthor said the last word like it was some kind of curse and Kara felt it like a punch. She closed her eyes, feeling a sob coming she gave one last look into these green eyes, usually so warm and loving when they were together, were so cold. It scared her for so many reasons, she couldn't stay. She flew out as fast as she could.

 

Lena was then looking at Overgirl. The blonde was looking at her straight in the eyes, jaw squared, bracing herself for whatever was about to come. She could deal with anger, but she was not ready to deal with the utter defeat she heard in the raven-haired voice. "Could you please go to your room? I need some time. Don't worry I'll call the doctor. I just…"

 

Lena trailed off, wiping more tears off her cheeks.

 

Overgirl had no idea how to comfort someone. She felt the urge to go closer and hug the Luthor, it had felt so good for herself, but she knew she'd remind Lena of her doppelganger.

 

Overgirl nodded, respecting the other woman's wish, she walked away, back to her room.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kara was crying so hard she knew she couldn't speak on the phone, she wasn't flying as fast as she could, her blurry, teary vision made it impossible.

 

She knew she couldn't text and fly, even when she wasn't this distraught. She could still hear her sister scolding at her after she had been seen diving down as fast as she could to catch her phone after she had let it go, she wasn't looking and had hit a bird. Not one of Supergirl's best days.

 

Part of her wanted to be alone, but her mind kept on going back to Alex. How safe she made her felt. She needed her big sister to be there and comfort her.

 

She flew back into her apartment. The first thing she did was remove the cape, she really didn't feel heroic and it was annoying at that time to wear it, but her fingers were still trembling, tears in her eyes, this menial task became problematic. She ended up throwing the red thing away angrily after she finally managed to remove it.

 

She went to her freezer, grabbed the biggest ice cream container she had, not really looking at the label, a spoon and made her way to her couch. She turned on the tv so she would not be left alone with this heavy silence she had on herself. Well, not complete silence, she was still crying, sobbing, taking deep breath from time to time, usually before another big spoon.

 

A good half hour after coming back home she let out a big sigh, her freezer was empty. She wasn't crying as hard, but didn't think she could go out and face the world like that, even to buy more food. She finally texted her sister.

 

 _ Something happened. Could you come over?

 

_ With ice cream? Please.

 

_ How much ice cream?

 

_ How much can you carry?

 

_ Be there asap.

 

 

Alex was still in the DEO when she got her sister's text, she frowned as soon as she read it. She got up from her chair, paperwork would have to wait. Something was very wrong if her baby sister was asking her to bring ice cream.

 

It took more time for her to fetch the ice cream once she was close enough to Kara's place than it did getting there on her bike. Not the best way of transportation when you had groceries. She didn't want to expose her beautiful bike to that risk.

 

She wasn't sure what to expect as she made her way in Kara's apartment, pushing the door with her foot, bags filled with food in her hands.

 

"Kara?" She called out as soon as she pretty much slammed the door shut with her foot.

 

She didn't get a response but moved closer to the living room, she could hear the tv among other things. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the blonde. She was wearing her supergirl blue suit but had wrapped her bed comforter around herself. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

 

"Oh my…"Alex cleared her throat, forcing herself to keep her voice down, as calm as she could. "What happened?"

 

Kara opened her mouth, moved her lips but only a strange croak got out. She moved her head to the side as she turned around, signaling Alex that she should follow her.

 

The red head followed, baffled, thinking she should probably put some ice cream in the freeze before it would melt. Or not. Kara slumped down on the sofa before twisting to face her sister. On the coffee table there was an empty containers' pile, mainly ice cream, but there were wrappers too. This was bad.

 

She put down her bags by the table for lack of space, she'd throw it all away later. She grabbed Kara's color striped pouf, moved it close to the couch, next to her sister's head.

 

Without getting up Kara grabbed a grocery bad, pulling out one container, two, then a bottle. Alex took it. "That one is for me, when you said you'd need ice cream I was pretty sure I could use this" She put the scotch down one of the few empty spots left on the coffee table.

 

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

 

Kara paused with the spoon in her mouth, giving a strange look at her sister. She took out the utensil, staring down at the tracks she was making through the ice cream with her spoon. She tentatively looked up after a short moment. "Lena found out I'm Supergirl"

 

Alex raised her index before grabbing the bottle she had brought, taking the cap off and taking a swig. "I knew I'd need that. Sorry. So you told Lena?"

 

"That's the thing. I didn't. I… It's kind of complicated" She looked back at her slowly melting ice cream.

 

"You know I'm always here to listen to you, if you are willing to share. Though you should know we'll probably have to draft an NDA"

 

Kara swallowed another mouth full of ice cream, she let out a sigh before looking up at her sister. "I'll have to explain from the beginning"

 

Alex nodded letting her sister do the talking in between spoons.

 

"I was flying by Lena's" The _like I always do_ part she omitted. "And I saw her. She was on a couch, being very…close to another woman"

 

Alex's eyebrows shot up. Not that it came as a shock to her that the young Luthor was entertaining a woman, even she had seen some signs. She was more surprised to see how her sister seemed to be reacting. Maybe she was projecting but, did Kara seem…jealous?

 

"I was surprised, so I stopped. It's then I saw who that was. It was I!"

 

Alex took another swig, this was going to be long. "What do you mean it was you?"

 

"It looked just like me! I got worried and flew there, to warn Lena. We talked and once I realized that woman was actually the Nazi general Overgirl I…."

 

"Wait wait wait" Alex shifted, grabbing the booze bottle and holding on tight. "I thought you said she died by exploding or something" These were the words Kara had actually used.

 

"I thought she did! But no. I don't know how she got here, she just is. She solar flared though"

 

"Did you arrest her?"

 

"What for? Lena pointed out that I couldn't just grab her and disappear. Even if I tried, I dislocated her shoulder, you should have seen Lena's face" Kara was crying a little harder at that thought, the look her friend had directed at her. This time she put as much ice cream as she could on her spoon.

 

Alex wasn't sure how to phrase it. "Does this mean Lena has an evil you living with her?"

 

"According to her she is not evil, nor is she dangerous"

 

Alex scoffed at that. "We know better. I take it you tried to reason with Lena and it didn't go… well?"

 

"It was a disaster. She thought she was Kara, she knew about the multiverse but she thought Overgirl was just another version of her best friend and Supergirl barged in. She hurt the person who looked just like her best friend. Of course Supergirl couldn't explain that…Kara was as strong as her…"

 

Alex drank once more wondering if in the end this whole Supergirl thing could turn Kara into a schizophrenic, she seemed to make a difference between Supergirl and Kara.

 

"Long story short, Lena understood that Kara Danvers is Supergirl during this surreal interaction. Now she hates me"

 

Alex put down her bottle. "Kara that can't be true, she is your best friend. You were just doing the best you could. You were trying to protect her from this part of your life"

 

"I lied to her all this time, I had so many opportunities to tell her…You should have seen the way she was looking at Supergirl, then it got worse because she was actually looking at me!" She let out a sob as she opened the next box.

 

"It a lot to take in. Give her some time" What else could Alex say.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Overgirl's shoulder was set after she declined any kind of pain meds. She layed on her bed until sleep took her. She wasn't sure what time it was when she opened her eyes again, but she could see light. She wanted to respect the Luthor as much as possible. Could she get out?

 

She stayed in bed for a while, pondering, until her bladder chose to make itself known. She got up, arm in a sling. Lowering her pants with one hand when she was still out of it, not an easy task. Once she was done she stepped out in the corridor and listened. It was very quiet.

 

She could see Lena's bedroom's door was ajar, the bed perfectly made. She was probably up then, was she being lazy again?

 

She tiptoed to the kitchen, no one in sight. When she reached the living room, she found her. The raven-haired woman was asleep on the couch, in what seemed to be a very uncomfortable position. Kara made her way toward the body, Lena looked so peaceful.

 

Overgirl looked at the papers around her, spread all around the room, laptop on the coffee table. She didn't understand everything but she knew the one she was reading was about artificial hearts. Lena hadn't given up on her. She suddenly felt better, not as gloomy as she had when she got up. There was hope.

 

She made her way back to the kitchen, she'd make breakfast.

 

Everything was ready but Lena was still asleep. Kara grabbed a plate, filled it with food, bacon, eggs and a waffle with syrup before going to the living room. She moved it around close to Lena's head, hoping that would wake her up. She had no idea how to nicely wake someone. She wasn't about to touch her without her consent, nor call her name after what happened the previous night. She didn't want Lena waking up thinking about her doppelganger.

 

Lena groaned then turned the other way around.

 

Kara sighed but didn't give up.

 

She came back once more from the kitchen but this time with a steamy coffee mug, she was carefully making her way towards the raven-haired woman, not wanting to spill, she was still a few feet away when Lena tuned. Her eyes were still closed but it was obvious that she was taking quick breaths through her nose. "Coffee?"

 

Her voice was so hoarse and raspy Overgirl nearly dropped the mug at the unexpected sound.

"Just how you like it"

 

"Hmm Kara" Slipped out Lena's lips as they slowly stretched into a smile before quickly dropping into a frown. She rolled to the side as to not be looking directly at the blonde as she opened her eyes, staring into nothingness. She hated that moment, facing reality after these few second during which she was content, not completely awake.

 

Overgirl kneeled to be closer to the heiress. "Lena?" She didn't get an immediate response, she felt an unfamiliar sensation, she was hurting for the human. "Is there anything I can do?"

 

"Is your name even Kara?"

 

"What?"

 

"Is Kara you real name or are you using it in this world because of…" Lena trailed off, not feeling like saying it out loud, it was painful enough.

 

"No. My name is Kara Zor-el"

 

Lena nodded before her eyes focused, she looked at the other woman's face. "I can't believe I could be thinking about what it means that the multiverse is a reality and the science around it. Yet I'm thinking about one more person who betrayed me. I should be used to it by now"

 

"I don't ever want you to get used to it, that would mean you've grown really cold. You wouldn't be you anymore, and I like this person. Which means a lot, I never like anyone"

 

They looked into each other eyes for a second before Lena's gaze slipped away bed comfort until she sat up.

 

Unsure about what she should do, Kara handed her the cup of coffee.

 

"Thank you" Ever so polite Lena told her as she looked down into the dark liquid.

 

There was a silent pause without either of them moving.

 

Overgirl spoke again "I made breakfast too"

 

"I'm not hungry"

 

Kara had no idea what to do, she got up and sat next to the Luthor, fidgeting with her fingers, waiting. They stayed like this, Lena wasn't drinking her coffee and Kara was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. That is until her stomach let out a loud growl, Overgirl couldn't remember the last time she felt embarrassed like this, as she blushed. "Sorry"

 

"Didn't you say you made breakfast?"

 

"I was waiting, to eat it with you" Admitted the blonde as she looked down at her hands. Lena sighed. Kara couldn't help but think that it was because of her. She jumped as she felt a hand on top of hers. She was still not used to spontaneous physical contact of this nature, comfort. She looked up but could only see Lena's back as she was standing up, pulling the blonde behind her. She led her to the kitchen, everything was set.

 

Lena pulled back a chair, giving a small smile at the blonde, then she went to her usual seat.

 

Overgirl just looked at Lena. The raven-haired woman put her cup of coffee down after taking a long sip. " Go ahead darling" It had slipped out, the young Luthor berated herself with a wince.

 

Kara felt hurt as she saw that expression flash on Lena's face. It must have been obvious because instantly she heard "I'm sorry. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable now that you don't have to act anymore"

 

"I wasn't acting"

 

"Really?" Lena's tone was scarily even, cold.

 

"I was…more myself than I have been in a very long time" Overgirl couldn't say that she couldn't help but love it when Lena used that kind of words with her, she'd like to think it meant the other woman cared.

 

"I'm sorry" Lena deflated a little in her seat. "It's just all so much. Aren't you going to eat?"

 

"I'm not sure I'll be able to swallow anything" There was another pause before she spoke again. "Do you want me to leave? I'd understand. I mean…"

 

Lena could see the signs of a rambling Kara, not sure if she could take it, she cut it short. "I don’t want you to leave. I said I'd help you, and I will"

 

"I saw you were working on different kinds of artificial hearts"

 

"K…Kara I know you need to eat, so please eat. We can still talk, or afterwards if you'd prefer"

 

Overgirl looked at the food and understood she had to eat, to please the young Luthor, maybe she even had to if she wanted answers. She pilled up food into her plate and started slowly. She couldn't help but feel a small happiness spark appear once more as Lena gave her a real smile.

 

"Is the coffee okay? I wasn't completely certain how you'd like it"

 

"It's perfect, don't worry"

 

"Are you sure you don't want anything? Who doesn't like waffles?" She didn't know it but she was pouting as she asked. On either version of Kara, Lena couldn't resist. She grabbed a waffle, tore a piece off before dipping it into her coffee. Overgirl smiled over her own plate.

 

There was another moment of silence while they ate, lost in their own minds, but this time it wasn't heavy, it felt kind of homey and right.

 

As she refilled her plate Kara asked again. "So, about these artificial hearts?"

 

"I'm looking for a viable solution. The fact that you are Kryptonian changes everything. Obviously, we can't hope for a donor"

 

Overgirl merely nodded, no comment.

 

"What about your powers anyway? What happened? Do you have any idea about when they might come back?"

 

"I'm not sure. I know if I use too much energy, I can become pretty much human. My cells store solar energy, as you might know, I probably ran out, or maybe it has to do with the drugs they were giving me or…I don't know. I wasn't supposed to get to this universe"

 

Lena nodded "Okay, so you'll need to avoid sunlight, operating on you would be so much more complicated if you had your powers"

 

"If it was necessary I have the designs for a red sun lamp, it pretty much turns me into a human too. The yellow sun has that effect on me, not the red sun I first grew up under"

 

"Good to know. I was looking at what kind of technologies I could use. I'm not sure what your body would reject, a human heart that's for sure, but I wonder if your own body would crush a traditional artificial heart, you know metal, plastic, silicone"

 

Overgirl frowned. "I couldn't say"

 

"Even if your body didn't damage it, you'd never be able to do anything too strenuous. I'm not even sure you could fly too fast without taking the risk of damaging it"

 

Kara poked her bacon, she didn't like what she was hearing.

 

"It all leads to one thing I keep thinking about. Nanotechnology"

 

"You have this knowledge on this earth?" Overgirl couldn't hide her surprise.

 

"Not exactly. I worked on it with a friend before. It didn't go well. The particles overtook his body and he died"

 

"It was used on Krypton, maybe I could help"

 

"Do you have any scientific knowledge?"

 

"I was raised to be part of the science guild on Krypton, I was young when they sent me away but I remember many things" They were numerous fond memories with her father.

 

Lena felt a pang, she couldn't help but wonder if it had been the same for her…no, for the Kara from this universe. Did she understand what she was talking about all this time and was just playing her? Had she been such a big fool? She swallowed it all down. "We don't have anything to lose by looking at it together"

 

Overgirl nodded as she was wiping the last bit of maple and chocolate syrup mixed together on her plate. "I'll give you the design for the red sunlamps, just in case" Whatever happened, even if it wasn't for her, Overgirl would know Lena would have something against her doppelganger in case she'd ever need it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Kara Danvers was awakened by a very loud banging, her eyes started to open but she shut them immediately, the sun, it was too bright. The world shouldn't be this bright when she felt like it was crumbling around her. She was very thankful she was still technically on vacation and didn't have to show up to work.

 

The banging wasn't stopping, she rolled over on her couch, she had slept there refusing to go to bed no matter how many times Alex told her to. She pulled her bed comforter over her head. She didn't want to face the world. Not today.

 

Still the banging wasn't stopping and there was a familiar voice with it. What the f…frack was Sam doing?

 

Alex emerged from her sister's bedroom, **she** had slept in a real bed. She was wearing shorts and a tank top, her short hair tousled, she was passing her hand through it as she asked. "What's going on? Where is my gun?"

 

Kara either moaned again or her voice was too muffled by the couch her face was pressing down on.

 

Alex recognized Sam's voice too, she seemed angry as she ordered Kara to open her door.

 

Alex knew it fell onto her to do it. She opened the door, a little cranky "What?!"

 

Sam took a step back, surprised to be facing a barefoot, pyjama clad Alex. It didn't last long "I need to see your sister"

 

"I never would have guessed" Sarcastically commented the agent before being a little nice as she asked. "What's the rush? What's going on?"

 

"I told her not to hurt Lena after I walked in on them"

 

Alex frowned. "Walked in on them?" It was too early, she had spent the night taking care of her broken-hearted sister and then this. She couldn't catch a break.

 

"Oh she didn't tell you did she? She was very much naked and Lena was…"

 

Alex cut her off. "What?!" She had gone pale.

 

At the same moment they heard a loud thud coming from inside the apartment.

 

"Was that your sister?" Sam moved to get in but Alex wouldn’t let her pass. She was always protecting her sister, even more so when she was still wearing her Supergirl outfit while being surround by empty ice cream containers piles.

 

"Alex let me through"

 

"No. Not when you are like this and now is really not a good time for Kara"

 

"I want to know what happened. Lena is missing work once more. I called and she didn't want to talk, she seemed very off when I asked about Kara and pretty much hanged up on me. I went to see her at her place, where I was told Miss Luthor wasn't seeing anyone. She isn't picking up her phone anymore. Which mean she is very upset. What did your sister do?"

 

"They... they had a fight. It's complicated. Kara is very upset too. I don't want you to add to it"

 

Sam calmed down a little as she heard that. "Fine. But at some point, someone'd better tell me what's going on"

 

"Okay" Responded Alex. "Just not now. I really have to get back to my sister"

 

"I just hope this won't come in and mess with our relationship, I know Ruby is really looking forward to that trip to the arcade you promised her"

 

"Don't worry. I'll be there"

 

Sam nodded. "Then I guess I'd better go"

 

Alex nodded to. "I'll call you and Ruby later. I promise"

 

"Later then" Sam tried to smile as she turned around and walked down the corridor.

 

Alex closed the door and leaned on it. Closed her eyes, took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she jumped, she didn't expect Kara to be standing this close to her, looking furious.

 

"She slept with Lena!"

 

Alex raised her hands in front of her as she saw her sister's eyes start to glow. "Take a deep breath, you need to calm down"

 

Kara clenched her eyes shut as she turned away.

 

All the DEO agent thought she could say was stuck in her throat, they were both processing the implications of what they had just learned.

It was painful to look at her sister like that, she was obviously hurting, this last news seemed to have added a layer to Kara's griefs. The blonde turned back to her, eyes back to her normal blue but they were teary, she raised a hand and passed it through her golden locks.

 

Kara felt overwhelmed, so many feelings were crashing down on her. After feeling rejected the previous night by her best friend she was learning that Lena had slept with her alter ego. She didn't understand why that thought hurt so much. She had that ached in the middle of her chest. And int the background there was that voice, it was so trivial but…

 

"I can't believe…Lena likes women…"

 

Alex couldn't keep it in and let out a strange laugh.

 

"it's not funny Alex!"

 

"I'm sorry, you're right" Alex rubbed her hand on her shorts, cleared her throat "This is…" She wasn't sure what this was. She was a little surprised the Kryptonian's was more focused on Lena's sexuality than anything else. She didn't have to came up with something to say.

 

"I can't believe Lena would have sex with m…her! She looks just like me, but she is not! How am I supposed to take it?! Oh Rao! Lena saw me naked!"

 

"Kara you need to slow down" Tried Alex.

 

"Do you think she knew the general wasn't me when she slept with her?" This was pretty much when she lost her. Kara walked away, she paced, talking so fast her sister couldn't understand her. She watched her go on like that for a few minutes before she stepped in front of the blonde. "Kara, stop. I know this is going to be very difficult but you have to try and not overthink it. Take a deep breath. Good. Now, what do we know?"

 

"The general didn't die and reappeared in our universe"

 

"Which means she'd been there for just a few days" Added Alex as she nodded.

 

"And it seems she is staying with Lena "

 

"Lena had to think the general was you at some point to let her get this close so fast"

 

"So how did they go from an encounter to pretty much living together?"

 

Alex gave her sister a look, while she couldn't help but think about U-hauls.

 

"No" Was Kara's firm deny. "Lena obviously doesn’t take it well when someone isn't completely honest with her. Had she found out the general wasn't who she thought she was after…" She couldn't say it. "The general wouldn't still be living with her"

 

"Good, then you know Lena didn't think she was having sex with you"

 

Supergirl clenched her jaw as she breathed out though her nose.

 

Carefully Alex approached the subject. "Did you want Lena to think she was having sex with you?"

 

"No!"

 

"It doesn't seem that way" Stated the red head.

 

"I don't…" Kara wasn't even sure what she was exactly feeling, let alone formulate it. "It's going to sound strange, but with the relationship we have, I don't want her to have sex with anyone else that looks like me" Her voice got higher as she finished.

 

There was a short pause before Alex asked slowly and quietly. "Anyone else?"

 

"I…I mean…She is my best friend, yet she never pursued me and when she gets the change, she has sex with an exact copy of me" She opened her mouth to add something but couldn't voice. _What is wrong with me?_

 

" I've seen the texts, listened to you talk about your interactions, seen you two together. She flirts with you a lot"

 

"No she doesn't!" Was Kara instantaneous come back.

 

"Kara. She does. Sometimes I could have sworn you were too, I was never sur but I guess I was wrong"

 

The blonde opened and closed her mouth a few times, replaying the time she spent with Lena, the crinkle appeared. She could see it, some of it did seem like flirting. "I'm always like that"

 

"True, most of the time you are, but how is Lena with other people?" While Kara was thinking about it Alex kept on going. "The first time we met, in your apartment she had this reaction, very cold, until she realized I was your sister"

 

Kara groaned and walked away. " Where are you going?!" Alex didn't have to wait. She followed her sister as she went back to her couch, laid back down on her stomach and covered herself with her bed comforter again, hiding her face. "And we're back to square one" Remarked the Deo agent.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Overgirl couldn't show it, it was a weakness after all but she was overwhelmed. The last few days had been very intense, in addition to the physical part, it seemed like she was feeling more and more each day. These emotions seemed like they were barely there before, they were resurfacing with vengeance, and she had no idea how to deal with them.

 

It was as if a whole side of her was waking up, it was stronger around the raven-haired woman.

 

They had pretty much spent the day working side by side, she loved it but at the same time it was terrible. She was very worried about the young Luhor, she could see her get lost in her own mind from time to time, eyes lost into space for a second before going back the material. She could sense some looks too, but when she'd try to look back at her, Lena would look away. She was sure of it. This was not her imagination.

 

There! Lena did it again, her face moved away as her lips turned into a thin line.

 

Overgirl's mind was running very fast, coming up with many scenarios as to why the raven-haired woman was acting like this. Part of her hope it was more due to her doppleganger than anything else. But what if it was about her? Was she angry? Disgusted?

 

The dam broke and Overgirl was once more flooded by her emotions, she could feel the tears come up. She stood up right away. "Sorry. I don't feel so good. I'm going to lay down" She walked out the room as fast as she could, responding to Lena's enquiries about her well being by a simple. "I'm just tired, I'll lay down"

 

That's what she did, she closed her bedroom's door softly behind her and went to bed. She laid on it, facing away from the door, staring at an invisible spot on the wall.

She wasn't sure how long she remained immobile before sleep came. She opened her eyes a few hours later, she could see the stars through her window, above the lights of the city. It was a beautiful sight however it left her hollow.

 

She sat up, thirsty. She moved as quietly as possible in case Lena was asleep, but as she neared the living room she could see the lights were still on. She filled her glass before walking towards the light. She frowned, papers and blueprints were spread out like before, no Lena. Overgirl looked around, she saw something move on the balcony. Did Supergirl come back?

 

She couldn't take another step as she realized it wasn't the pseudo superhero but the Luthor, sitting on the ledge, a bottle by her side. She was leaning on her left and while she was bringing a glass to her lips with the other.

 

Quiet wasn't a good idea anymore, not that she could do any sudden loud noises, she didn't want to scare Lena, make her jump or slip off. She didn't have her powers anymore. Overgirl stepped outside, unsure of what to do next. No, she knew what to do, she had to talk to the raven-haired woman, but she had no idea what to say. She opened and closed her mouth a few times. It was Lena who finally broke the silence.

 

"You know Lex always loved balconies" There was a short pause. "I'm sorry, you might not know who Lex is"

 

Kara cleared her throat. "No, I…I looked you up on the internet"

 

"Great" Drawled Lena, that didn't stop her from speaking, maybe more to herself than the blonde "He didn't like balconies because of the view of course. He liked the power that gave him, over little people, as he like to call them. That should have been one of my first clues I guess. He loved to ponder which object could kill someone if he dropped it, considering its weight, air resistance… The coin thing is a myth you know, a breadboard on the other hand…he did the math, from the empire state building it could go faster than 300 kilometers per hour. Sorry we're in America, faster than 186 miles an hour. That ought to hurt"

 

Hmm Overgirl had definitely no idea what to say after that. "Did he ever try it?" The blonde wanted to face palm.

 

Lena sighed. "No, there is a balcony a few floors down. Bummer" She swallowed another big gulp of her amber drink.

 

This time Kara didn't try to speak and listened to her guts, she merely made a humming sound.

 

"I hate this you know. This gap between my heart and my brain. My brother, my mother…I still love them. I know what they are, what they did. At least some of it. Yet I still love them. Sometimes I think I'm moving on but I just have to see them to turn back into a little girl inside, craving a mother's love, or her big brother's presence. They are right I guess, in that aspect I am weak"

 

It's funny how sometimes you'd tell yourself something but couldn't stand someone else to say it about themselves. Overgirl knew the feeling, nonetheless she couldn't stand for Lena saying these things, thinking these things about herself. She took a step forward, standing so close behind the other woman she could easily touch her, she could feel her body's heat next to hers.

 

"That's not true. You're the strongest person I know. It's harder to face your emotions and be honest with yourself than to hide behind hatred towards others. Anybody else wouldn't have given me the time of a day…" Overgirl trailed off, she was getting off track, her uncontrollable emotions were reappearing.

 

"I see you you know. I know you are…I…" Lena chuckled "I'm so bad at it. I guess Kara is like my family now, I know she lied but…it's like my heart doesn't want to listen, like I'll always believe her, believe in her"

 

She twisted on the rail to look into blue eyes, nearly giving Overgirl a heart attack. "She told me that you…did terrible things. I believe it. Did she lie?"

 

"No" Overgirl looked down.

 

Lena heaved a sigh as she turned back around, facing the view. "You have this darkness in you, but you're still Kara. It's hard to define. I believe in you too. It's not for me to forgive your past but I know you're changing, awfully fast, probably because of the drugs leaving your body, or maybe you just feel safer. I don't know" Her glass was empty, she completely let go of the rail to refill it when she didn't have to.

 

Overgirl tensed again, ready to pounce, to grab Lena if she was to fall. Could she keep her from falling without her strength? Overgirl didn't have to find out.

 

"A part of me is hoping that I'll be able to do with you what I couldn't do with my relatives, help you on your way to redemption. I'm such a fool.

 

"You're not a fool. You're making me better"

 

"Only you can make yourself better, you are changing, listening…"

 

"I don't think I could do it if it wasn't for you…easing away my pain" Overgirl felt her throat close her little due to her emotions as she finished that sentence.

 

"Do you think that will help with **my** redemption? Redemption for being a Luthor" It was rhetorical, it seemed, as she didn't stop. "Even Kara can only see me as a Luthor, never really trusting me" She finished her glass in one go. "You know people expect me to just turn evil, I don't think I could. I'm just so tired. Tired of fighting everyday in this life. Fighting as a woman, fighting as a Luthor…it's like I'm constantly struggling in this world. I just want to stop and let go. This is why I like balconies, I can hear the voice of the abyss telling me it could be over and I could just…rest"

 

Overgirl felt like she had been punched, her throat was burning for a whole different reason, she felt like puking. It was a relief that Lena's voice was still here, as long as she was speaking she was here. Overgirl looked back, for the first time in a while she was very sure of what she had to do.

 

"You know I thought I had found this with Kara. My safe place" She snorted "What a fool. It was just another betrayal and I'm back to fighting for a life. What can't I just get a break?"

 

"I'm going to get you some water" Overgirl wasn't sur if Lena heard her but she slowly backed away before running towards Lena's phone, looked for the contact. She didn't care about the hour, she'd better pick up. Finally! She heard her own voice on the line.

 

"Lena? Please believe me, I'm so sorry, I never…"

 

"Supergirl stop" Overgirl eyes didn't leave Lena, she could still hear her voice starting to slur.

 

"General" Overgirl could hear her doppelganger grind her teeth together. "What are you doing with Lena's phone? If you've done anything to her I swear…"

 

"I need your help. Now"

 

The line was silent Overgirl wondered if Supergirl was still there. "You want my help" Scoffed the superhero.

 

"Spare me the self-righteous act, Lena is…drunk on the edge of her balcony" Overgirl heard a thud sound. "Supergirl?" She had barely finished calling out her name that she could see her, wearing the Supergirl suit without a cape or boots. Her face twisted by pain.

 

Overgirl knew she couldn't have kept Lena safe. This wasn't about her. She hated it but she knew Supergirl had to step up. To be there to catch Lena.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

"Kara, enough with the food, you need to get up! And shower!"

 

"Are you saying I smell?" Kara frowned.

 

"You know you don't, you rarely sweat thanks to your metabolism, but it might make you feel better"

 

"I don't wanna" Pouted Supergirl on her couch.

 

"I told you I'm not bringing anymore food up unless it's vegetables"

 

"I ate that celery stick" Was all the blonde could come up with.

 

"You ate it to spite me and you know it" Argued the D.E.O agent.

 

"I could get delivered" Offered Supergirl, a small smile making its way on her lips as she started to think about Chinese food, potstickers.

 

"You'd have to change first" Alex pointed the mainly blue costume.

 

"Na, I'd just have to wear a robe over it" The smile on Kara's face was victorious.

 

"You need to stop emotional eating as a coping mechanism, this is not going to help you with Lena. My sister is not one to hide like that"

 

"At the moment she is, because I don't see what else I could do, my best friend hates me because I lied to her and now she is sleeping with my evil alter ego. I'm not ready to face…all that yet"

 

Alex rolled her eyes as she paced some more. "You know Lena, the more time you give her the more she'll analyses it and come up with all kinds of theories, she'll get into a defense mechanism and give you a very cold shoulder"

 

"Is that better than the very emotional scolding I'll get if I was to go now?"

 

"Anyone could understand that Lena would be hurt and angry at her best friend lying to her, she'll give you an ear full but if you go completely AWOL, she'll just think it was because of her last name. Maybe that you didn't even really care, you know how she is better than I do. And believe me her anger would feel better than her indifference"

 

" **You** told me to keep my identity secret from her, **you** told me to keep on lying to her"

 

"You were getting friendly with an unknown Luthor, I stand by my choice. I'll not apologize for doing my best to protect you. Then I got to know her better and trust her a little bit" Alex paused, not that she would trust anyone completely with her little sister. "We were already in too deep. You guys were very close and it was never a good time, someone was trying to kill you or she, or both. Sometimes you'd get abducted…"

 

"I know it was never a good time, and she doesn’t even like Supergirl" Interrupted Kara.

 

"My point is. I was doing my best to protect you, which I did, I'm just sorry Lena got hurt in the process. FYI you pretty much never feel like it's a good time to come clean about a big lie"

 

Kara let herself drop from a sitting to a lying position on the couch. She grabbed a pillow then covered her face with it for a moment before throwing it away. "I was scared. Now I'm terrified"

 

This was when her cellphone stared to ring. Kara could see it vibrated on the counter, she was not going to get up to pick up. This was not a good time.

 

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Asked her sister.

 

"I'm not in the mood"

 

"What if it's important?"

 

"J'onn can deal with it, if it's that important he'll call you next"

 

"What if it's Clark?"

 

"For once it will be him waiting on me" Kara bit her tongue as that thought slipped out. She was upset but it wasn't her cousin's fault. "He'll call James"

 

Alex sighed, uncrossed her arms as she went and grabbed the phone. She frowned as she saw the name. "It's Lena"

 

Kara moved so fast she didn't see her, she just felt that her hand was suddenly empty. Kara was standing up, a little shaky.

 

"Lena? Please believe me, I'm so sorry, I never…"

 

Alex straightened up as she saw Kara tense.

 

"General" Kara's hold tightened on the phone, she was pretty sure she heard something start to crack. Probably just the screen, again. "What are you doing with Lena's phone? If you've done anything to her I swear…"

 

Yep. It was a good thing Alex never went anywhere without her gun. There was a pause, these intervals were getting on her nerves, she wanted to know what was said on the other end of the line.

 

"You want my help" Scoffed the superhero.

 

Alex knew it was worse than she had imagined if the general was reaching out to them. That thought had barely made her way through her mind and her sister disappeared. Kara was long gone before the phone hit the floor.

 

She picked it up. "General can you hear me?"

 

"Agent Danvers?"

 

"What's the situation?" Asked Alex as she grabbed her keys.

 

"Lena is…intoxicated"

 

"Poisoned?"

 

"Well I don't think alcohol poisoning is very far"

 

Alex groaned. " I'm not needed, am I?"

 

"I don't see what you could do"

 

This was painful to say. "Could you…could you call me if things change and I need to come over"

 

The general let out some kind of grunt before she hung up. Alex hoped it was an affirmative one.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Kara was sure her heart had stopped for a second or missed a beat. She flew out, thankful that the window was open because she would have gone right through it without a second thought. Lena was in danger.

 

She was careful not to break the sound barrier, she didn't want to scare Lena off her balcony. Once her best friend was in sight she slowed down, flying at a low speed until she was just a few feet in front of the Luthor heiress.

 

"Supergirl" Drawled Lena and Kara felt like she had been punched, the way her friend addressed her, she didn't expect it to hurt this much.

 

"Lena, what are you doing to yourself?"

 

"Ah, you finally decided to be straightforward with it, asking questions directly instead of acting like a friend"

 

"I wasn't acting! I 'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought I was doing what was best"

 

"Best for whom?" Lena didn't give time to the blonde to answer. "You of course"

 

"I was protecting you too"

 

"Protecting me? From what?"

 

"Knowing would have put you in danger, people could have used you to get to me"

 

"How self-centered. So… Supergirl I guess. I **am** Lena Luthor. I've been in danger pretty much since I was born. And how could anyone know that I would have known your…secret identity? And even if I didn't know, I could have been in danger by being close to either of you. I mean both. I mean you! In any capacity" She took a sip, looking kind of smug in her drunk state. "Obviously you weren't protecting me. Next excuse please?"

 

Kara had grown even paler as she listened to the raven-haired woman tirade, it was true.

"When I met you I didn't know what to think. You were not your brother but you had some very anti alien speech sometimes. I…everyone around me told me to keep my identity secret"

 

"What kind of crap is that?!" Lena moved her arm too fast as she made that explanation, spilling some of her drink. She went for a refill letting go of the rail again, Kara's eyes grew wide. Lena was oblivious to it. "As stubborn as you are?! You'd have told me if you trusted me"

 

"I trust you Lena…" Kara had tears in her eyes.

 

The heiress cut her off with another snort. "Right"

 

"We got closer and I didn't want our relationship to change" Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

 

"All I hear are more excuses…did you even think about taking responsibility for your actions. If I…if our relationship had been this important you'd have found a way"

 

Supergirl sniffed as she lowered her head.

 

"You're a good actress. I'll drink to that"

 

Kara looked back up at the shell that used to be her best friend, she could only see the walls. These impenetrable walls the Luthor had mastered when facing a difficult situation.

 

The blonde sighed, this might be her last and only chance knowing Lena "You are right"

 

 "I usually am" Smile Lena into her glass as she gulped down some more before freezing. "Wait what?"

 

"I was a coward. At first, I was just withholding information, it was my secret to keep. But as we became friends I openly lied to you, and I crossed that line when I used my identities differently when interacting with you. I am so sorry. Truly"

 

"You are my best friend and I love you. The more I got to know you the more I knew I'd never want to let you go, and the more I got to know your trust issues" Lena opened her mouth to protest but was cut off. "And the more I lied, the deeper I was getting into this…dung. The longer I didn't say anything the harder it was to say it, to even think about saying it. I didn't want to lose you, I still don't. I'm very, so very, sorry I lied, but never think it was because of you. It was me, my own fear, my own insecurities"

 

"I would have understood. We all have secrets, I do too. Nonetheless it's easy saying all that once you've been caught" Lena looked down, close to tears too, she didn't want to show it, she was paying very close attention to the liquid she was swirling in her glass.

 

"It's really not…easy. My heart is breaking because I'm losing my best friend"

 

"And mine is breaking because I'm realizing I might never had one in the first place"

 

Kara couldn't stand it anymore, she flew even closer, until she was pretty much between the other woman's legs, she put her index finger under Lena's chin and lifted so she could look into the pale green eyes. "I see you Lena Luthor, not your brother, not your family, not your status, just you. I love **you**. What we had and hopefully will still have is very real to me. I was selfish, I just…wanted the same, for you see me as just Kara. I lied about details, never about who I really am inside. I'm sorry I was…so scared. I didn't want to add you to the long list of things, people, I lost" Kara was trying to see into Lena's eyes what she was thinking, feeling.

 

Lena looked away, licking away the last drop of alcohol as she put down her christal glass. She looked back at the blonde to see her shoulders had dropped as she let go of her face and was starting the move away. Lena's mind made a choice in that instant, she had nowhere to grab properly so she simply reached with her right hand deep into the blue collar, bringing her friend in, until they were hugging.

 

Once Kara was flushed against her body Lena let go so she could wrap both arms around the blonde, who did the same. They didn't speak for a few minutes, there were just breaths on each other ears and a few whimpers.

 

Lena lowered her head until her nose was touching Kara's neck. " I love you too Kara, I wouldn't be so hurt otherwise. I just don't know how to trust you again"

 

The blonde gave her a little squeeze. "I'll earn it. If you'll let me?" She pulled back as she finished her question, looking into Lena's eyes once more.

 

"I…I'm willing to try"

 

"Oh Thank you! I swear I won't let you down" Squealed Kara as she went back in for another tight hug.

 

Lena didn't want to enjoy it too much, it left too strong of a bittersweet taste. Once Kara was done thinking her and Rao, whoever that was. Lena pushed her away, separating them.

 

The blue eyes looking at her went from blissful to worry instantly. Lena was looking into her eyes very seriously. She was making sure to remember her, she knew she felt more than she should for her friend.

 

The interacting she had with the alternative Kara highlighted her physical attraction, that's for sure, but she was sure as she learned about the blonde's masquerade. It wouldn't have hurt so much if she didn't care so much, if she didn't love her. In a way she felt like she was seeing Kara for the first time, she detailed every aspect of her face, the different shades of blue in her eyes, the thin pale blue lines mixed with the darker blue. She loved that woman and she knew she would never forgive herself if she didn’t give her a second chance. Neither of them was perfect and Lena had secret of her own, none relating to Kara at the moment but still, part of her understood. Then there was the little voice in the back of her mind, telling her how much she had craved her mother's love and have given her chance after chance, always getting hurt in the process. She kept it quiet, Kara wasn't her mother.

 

She couldn't help but snort as she looked at the small scar next to the blonde eyebrow.

 

"What?" Asked Kara.

 

Lena raised her hand so she could touch it. "I can't believe I've been so foolish. Your glasses helped cover it, but I'd seen it before. I should've known"

 

"Don't blame yourself. It's a good disguise" Argued seriously Supergirl.

 

Lena laughed out loud, drinking a bit before she replied. "Pulling your hair back and putting on glasses is not a disguise. It's just…ridiculous. I guess people **do** see just what they want to"

 

"It's just not the way I look, when I put on the Supergirl I feel…"

 

"More like yourself" Drawled Lena as she finished, she couldn't help but still be bitter.

 

"No. I feel more self-assured but Supergirl isn't who I am. Supergirl is what I can do, and I guess since I feel more confident I tend to be bolder. I act how I think a role model should, a hero, but really, I feel just like Kara. I am Kara"

 

Lena nodded "I'm not open to many people. I'm usually quiet and I don't really like attention. I like you enough to unveil all the pieces that compose me. I let my guard down to let you in. I'm hurt that you didn't. How do I know who you are anymore?"

 

Kara spread her arms. "This is the same me, in less comfy clothes"

 

"And flying"

 

"Yes, I can fly get pizza in Italy or roast marshmallow with my laser vision while watching a show"

 

Lena smiled, she could see Kara do something like that.

 

"I didn't truly change, your perception of me did. I promise you, I'm the same person you care for. I'm still your best friend"

 

"We'll make it work, won't we?" Her worries obvious.

 

Kara gave her a reassuring smile. "A Luthor and a Super"

 

The remained liked that, smiling at each over, enjoying a moment together they both feared they might not get to ever have again.

 

Kara could feel herself floating closer to the raven-haired woman without consciously doing so. She froze and tensed as she saw movement inside Lena's flat. Way to crash back to reality. The general had just sat on the couch, she was looking at her hands as she was twiddling her thumbs.

 

Lena glanced over her shoulder. Right, there was two of them at her place. She finished her glass. Ready to pour another one but was stopped. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

 

"I'm pretty sure there was already two of you before I started drinking" Drawled Lena.

 

"Lena" Groaned Supergirl.

 

"What? It's true" But she put down her empty glass next to the bottle.

 

Kara closed her eyes, cleared her throat, she knew she had to address the subject. "Sam stopped by earlier and she mentioned walking in on you and… me"

 

"Now I'm sure I'm going to need at least one more"

 

Kara took the bottle and drank, emptying it all at once. She wiped her mouth before putting it back down on the railing. Lena had her mouth slightly opened, she looked offended. "That's just wrong"

 

"I'm sorry, that the first thing I thought would definitely work, and believe me when I say that I could use a drink about now too"

 

"You just drank half the bottle!" Exclaimed Lena.

 

"Human alcohol doesn’t affect me"

 

"That's even worse!"

 

That's even worse resonated in Kara's mind. She couldn't help but voice what she felt was so much worse. "You slept with an alternative me! An evil one might I add"

 

"We didn't sleep together" Simply stated the Luthor.

 

"That's not what Sam said"

 

"Are you accusing **me** of lying to **you**?!" Lena's voice rose.

 

"No" She knew she was walking on very thin ice. "I'd just like to understand what I've been told"

 

"Let's just say this version of you isn't very shy about her body"

 

Kara wanted to scream, but she managed to calmly ask "What exactly did Sam walk in on?"

 

"She misunderstood the situation, it was morning, she saw Kara walked out of the shower, the towel dropped at some point, and…"

 

Supergirl tensed in expectation.

 

"This Kara can be a tease" Finished Lena.

 

Supergirl relaxed for a second before the implication of what had just been said registered. "Was she teasing you or Sam?"

 

Lena didn't need to think. "Both. Though you might need to know, most of my time with her I thought she was you"

 

"What?"

 

"She is recovering from some kind of drug addiction and it kind of made sense, it explained the weird things you did, disappearing and all that. I'm not sure the fact that you are Supergirl makes more sense though. It might be cleared tomorrow"

 

Kara was sure it would be as Lena was obviously drunk. She just hoped she'd remember their conversation. She had to think about that possibility now. She prayed to Rao she'd remember. Lena wasn't done trailing off. "I have to say I should have known it wasn't you, people are supposed to be more forward on drugs, not off it, right?"

 

Supergirl blinked once, twice. Forward? "Did she try to take advantage of you?!"

 

Lena could see the anger exude for Kara, she put her hand on her biceps to stop her. "I wouldn't…"She seemed to think about it for a second. "She made a few advances. Tempting me with your face and body"

 

Kara blushed, Lena was so drunk she probably didn't know what she was saying. It didn't help that the other woman didn't let go, in fact, she seemed to be massaging her arm.

 

"I think it's time for you got get some rest"

 

Lena looked up from the muscles she was ogling. "You're probably right." She sighed and she started to twist on the railing. She managed to get back on her balcony, more surprisingly, on her feet. She brushed down her skirt. For a second she looked normal, poised, until she swung. Kara was instantly by her side, she put an arm around her to keep her steady as they walked back inside.

 

The General got up. It had been interminable. She knew she had to give them some privacy. Lena's troubles were coming from Supergirl. She couldn't help but feel a pang, she didn't like how close they obviously were.

 

It was tense in the room as both Karas glared at each over.

 

Overgirl got up, ready take Lena to her bed. "I got it from here"

 

"I don’t think so. I'm taking her to bed"

 

"I'm capable of…"

 

"Could you lift her back to bed if she was to fall?"

 

Overgirl crossed her arms. Supergirl was right. She hated it. "Fine" She went on the other side of Lena who mumbled. "Is it that dream again?"

 

Supergirl and Overgirl glanced at each over, which turned into another glare. They didn't speak as they got the Luthor on her bed, as soon as she was on her back she started to doze off.

 

"You can go now" Tried Overgirl once more.

 

"I'm spending the night. I want to make sure she'll be okay" She went to Lena and put her on her side, in a recovery position so she wouldn't choke on vomit during the night. She then grabbed the small trash can she had seen, placed it by Lena's bed.

 

"I think we should all go get some rest"

 

"You're not sleeping in here" Stated Overgirl.

 

"Of course not. I'll take the couch" It was still strange for Supergirl to be glaring at herself, even if the general was making it easier. It wasn't the time to pick a fight, and after all, Overgirl had surprisingly done the right thing by calling her. She'd put up with her. For Lena.

 

"Fine. I'll go to **my** bed then, seeing as **I** am living here" Overgirl glared one more time before disappearing.

 

Kara breathed in and out, slowly. This was going to be a long night. She'd better text Alex to let her know.

 


	7. Chapter 7

After calling her sister to reassure her, Kara spent some time just looking around, she had never been to Lena's place. She was lost in her own mind, processing the recent events when she realized how late it was. She laid down on the couch, then she was twisting and turning. She was restless, it felt like she couldn't find the right position, or maybe it was just that she couldn't seem to turn off her thoughts. Until sleep came without Kara realizing it.

 

She didn't feel rested at all as she heard noises, clings and clangs coming from the kitchen nearby. It felt like her eyelids were so heavy, she didn't feel like she had the strength nor the will to open them. But the noise didn't stop. It might be Lena.

 

She wriggled on the couch, moving towards one side of the furniture until her head was off it so she could see behind it. She opened an eye to see the general. Was she making that much noise on purpose?

 

"What are you doing?" Groaned Kara as she moved back to her original position on the couch, this was more comfortable.

 

"Not being lazy"

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kara sat up and glared over the back of the couch, which wasn't really effective seeing as her hair was a mess and she was obviously still sleepy.

 

"I'm making coffee" Overgirl gave a meaningful look at the other Kara as she finished.

 

"Can't you make it more quietly?"

 

"It's not like I'm waking anyone relevant" Was Overgirl dry comment without looking up from what she was doing.

 

Kara could practically hear her teeth grind. "what about Lena?"

 

"We're too far, and I checked on her, she's spread wide in the middle of her bed" She didn't add that there was a little drool.

 

Kara couldn't help but smile thinking about Lena, in such a position. Cute. It didn't last as her evil twin was still speaking.

 

"…which is why she'll need the coffee" They had a strange moment, giving each over a look, Overgirl's side was expectant while Kara's was quizzical, she knew she had missed something while she was thinking about her best friend.

 

She got up with a groan then ended up asking the first thing that went through her mind "Can I have some?"

She knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep with her obviously still evil doppelganger making a ruckus right next to her.

 

Overgirl's left eye twitched a little. Her first impulse was to say no, obviously, however she had to take Lena into account. Would she be disappointed if she was to shun the other blonde completely? Would Lena consider making a guest a cup of coffee common courtesy?

 

"Why do you want coffee anyway, it doesn't have any real effect on you?"

 

"I like how it tastes"

 

Overgirl made her decision as she grabbed a mug, half-filled it before unceremoniously putting it on the counter, any harder and it would have spilled. It didn't help that the Kara in front of her didn't seem to take offense, she just smiled for a second before asking "Sugar?"

 

Overgirl glared but she sighed, then pushed the white, obviously high-quality porcelain, sugar bowl without looking at the woman in front of her as she did so.

 

Supergirl opened it with a "Thank you", she grabbed the sugar tongs and started to grab a cube, another, and another…

 

"Can you even taste the coffee?"

 

Kara looked up as she dropped a sugar cube in the dark liquid, she was frowning, a little annoyed due to how many times people had commented on her eating habits. "Yes" She looked at Overgirl who was making some kind of breakfast. Could she ask for some too or would it be too much?

 

Overgirl was about to comment on the five sugar cubes when she heard a noise coming from the corridor, she spotted the Luthor.

 

Lena's mouth was dry, she had a headache, and everything was too bright and too loud. She was wearing the softest thing she owned, dark grey sweat pants and a wide blue green shirt. She was thankful she knew her flat so well, she didn't need to keep her eyes opened to be able to maker her way to her kitchen.

 

She felt like she would never want to drink again, but knew she would. She passed her hand through her hair, it was more practical to tie them, and it made her look more professional but it felt great in the morning to have it like that. She froze, her hand pretty much above her head. She had opened her eyes to see Supergirl without her cape, sitting at her counter with a coffee. Kara on the opposite side of it, without her glasses. They were the same, dressed differently. She was never drinking again.

 

Both Karas wouldn't dare move, not sure about what they should do next. Lena looked like a deer caught in headlights, she slowly lowered her arm.

 

It felt like a long moment passed, without any of them moving, until Lena moved forward which was when both Kara said at the same time. "Good morning"

 

It was obvious they had spooked her, she raised an eyebrow, lifted her hand as she raised her index finger before going back to where she came from.

 

Supergirl gave a curious look at her double who was glaring at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

 

"We both know this is your fault, she never reacted like that when she got up before"

 

Kara just got up, she already had enough of this day, or maybe it was the General. She barely slept, still felt emotionally drained, her stomach was empty and that blonde was reminding her of her relationship with **her** best friend "How would you know, you haven't been there that long?"

 

"I'd know better than you, I'm living with her. How many times were you there to share her morning routine?"

 

"You know this living arrangement is most likely temporary. She took a stray in thinking it was me"

 

Supergirl didn’t like the small smirk that was appearing on her opponent's face. "A stray you say…" She paused "Hmm… like a pet?" The smirk grew bigger while the Kara from this universe was frowning, not understanding.

 

She turned it around in her mind, until…her eyebrows went from down to up, eyes wide she exclaimed "No! Not like…That!"

 

"No? Never thought about Lena with her hair pulled perfectly back, tight skirt and stilettos?" Overgirl bit her lip to not laugh at loud as she was watching her doppelganger turn different shades of red, her mouth opening and closing.

 

They both jumped as they heard the woman in question speak. "Kara" She had a warning tone.  Both blondes turned to her and Lena groaned. "Stop antagonizing…Kara" She made her way around the counter, she was pretty much like she was before, a little more tensed and wearing aviator sunglasses inside. Hangover it was.

 

Overgirl silently gave her the coffee she had prepared. Lena immediately picked it up and took as sip, letting out a contented sigh as she did so. Overgirl glanced at Supergirl, smiling at her, this was a victory.

 

Until it was broken. "This is not going to work" Stated Lena and the tension rose in the room. "I can't keep on calling you both Kara when you are together, this is bound to become confusing"

 

"I am Kara, she is Supergirl" Overgirl was obviously referring to the way they were both dressed.

 

" **I**. **Am** Kara. You are either Overgirl or General, and that's because I'm being polite"

 

Lena who was also hiding behind her mug lowered it. "Overgirl? What kind of name is that?"

 

"It was not my choice, over was making reference to the fact that I was seen as above or in a higher position than most"

 

"Yet they still used the word girl, not woman" Commented Supergirl.

 

Lena couldn't help but smile a little, that kind of remark was the Kara she knew and loved. Except _she wasn't **just** dressed as Supergirl_ , a small voice reminded her. She couldn't solely use that name, it would only remind her of the betrayal. Not that the other option was something she liked either.

 

"That's just ridiculous. Kara, this is your universe, I can't call you anything else, things are weird enough as it as. Just like for you, is there a name you'd like to be called?"

 

Overgirl didn't like where this was going. She crossed her arms as she looked down. Not feeling so good all of a sudden. Would she be stripped of her identity once more?

She looked up when she felt a now familiar hand on her arm, rubbing up and down. "I need a way to call you both, you can't just be Kara 2"

 

Overgirl hid behind a smirk. "2.0, the better version"

 

Kara groaned "Or call her Cersei, she is the evil twin after all"

 

Lena chose to ignore that comment. Overgirl didn't get it but didn't want to make it obvious so she didn't respond, she just looked at Lena and she painfully said what she was thinking. "I don't want to be a number again. I was one in the camps for so long…"

 

Lena lowered her hand until it was resting on the blonde's and gave it a squeeze. "I know it isn't fair, but you get to chose who you want to be, try to see it like a new name for a fresh start"

 

"Like so many other Nazis did when they flew Germany after the D-day" Couldn't help but snark Kara, she was more than annoyed by the show of affection she was witnessing. Lena was supposed to care for **her,** not the other one, the evil one.

 

This time Lena turned towards her best friend, she lowered her glasses so her eyes were visible and she glared, hard. Kara gulped and looked down, because she didn't like making Lena mad. That was true though, but maybe not the best moment to bring it up.

 

"What would you like to call me?" Finally asked Overgirl, bringing the attention back to her.

 

"I don't think I should be the one to…" She trailed off, this Kara was pouting. "You'll always both be Kara, that will never change but I need a way to differentiate you when I speak to both of you at the same time"

 

"Fine. What about Special K?" Was Supergirl's next intervention. She just couldn't help it. This was ridiculous.

 

"No" Lena was firm as she turned towards the one who was supposed to be her best friend. The raven-haired woman wondered if the Super suit was making the blonde obnoxious? Was she more confident and speaking her mind? Not a morning person? Her hungover still taking a toll on her? A light went on in the Luthor's mind as she was looking at that S.

"What about Elle?" She finally proposed as she raised an eyebrow.

 

Supergirl shook her head from side to side. "No. No way"

 

"Why not? You are both…if I remember correctly, from the house El"

Kara had to stand up at that "She chose to wear that despicable sign over her chest instead of our coat or arm! She gave up that right!" She was pointing at her doppelganger who had lowered her head, bowed her back as to make herself as small as she could.

 

"Sign? What sign?" Inquired Lena.

 

 "Well this one has two S" Spat out Supergirl.

 

Without looking up Overgirl tried to defend herself. "I didn't choose, the costume was designed to fit with Overman's. I just put on whatever they wanted me to"

 

"You could have said no. You could have just left. You **did** have a choice"

 

"Supergirl" Was the only word Lena had to say for the blond to close her mouth, as tight as she could, making her jaw and muscles pop out. " She was stuck in a toxic…environment. I can' t help but feel…would you say to a woman with an abusive partner that she could just leave and blame her if she doesn't?"

 

Kara groaned in frustration. "You can't compare someone who gets hurt to someone who hurt others"

 

Lena raised her chin as she removed her glasses to look into blue eyes. It was a staring contest. After a good minute of silence Lena offered. "You can say I use Elle for the tradition in my family"

 

Kara looked away with a sigh, she knew she wouldn't be able to change the other's woman mind, even less if she was being confrontational. "Whatever"

 

Lena closed her eyes, took a deep breath and suddenly stopped, she put down her coffee next to her glasses before she ran for it. To the bathroom. Both Kryptonians shifted, ready to go after her but stopped when the door was slammed shut. They went from looking in the corridor's direction to glaring at each other.

 

"Not so demure are you when Lena isn't there" Said Supergirl.

 

"It's nothing about demure. I just don't like you" Stated Overgirl before putting a piece of pancake in her mouth.

 

"The feeling is mutual"

 

Supergirl looked on the other side of the counter, there were some pancakes left. She listened to Lena puking a few doors away, she wouldn't want to eat them anyway. She grabbed the plate and sat as far away from the other…her, as she could.

 

Lena reappeared shorty after that, paler than usual, that was possible. She glared at her cup of coffee but still took a sip. "See, she was nice enough to make you pancakes"

 

Kara swallowed, her plate nearly empty. "I'm sorry" The sheepish blonde managed to say "I'm pretty sure I took yours"

 

"No. I rarely eat in the morning, she knows that. And after the night I had…" Lena trailed off, actually she wasn't used to eating breakfast at all, she was forcing herself so Kara would join her, to make her feel better. She went to the living room to pick up her tablet so she could get some work done.

 

As soon as Lena had turned around Overgirl smirked and Supergirl glared.

 

It didn't take long for Lena to come back and for the blondes to get their faces back to a different expression, something more neutral.

 

The young Luthor managed to smile before sitting down, leaning over her tablet while drinking her coffee. She couldn't help but feel like she was being watched, she looked up to find both blondes looking away. She groaned as she decided to put her sunglasses back on, that at least get her the impression she could hide behind something. She did her best to ignore the very tensed silence, it might be why she jumped when she heard someone knocking loudly on her door. She wasn't expecting anyone.

 

She groaned, maybe they would go away, she really didn't want to face anyone else. And she didn't look like her usual pristine self.

 

Supergirl looked through the door. "Alex?" She got up but stopped before turning to her best friend. "May I?"

 

Lena just made a hand gesture so the blonde would proceed, maybe the agent was here for her sister and would leave her in peace.

 

No such luck, she heard some arguing before the brunette appeared, Supergirl a step behind her.

 

"Lena" Greeted the D.E.O agent.

 

"Alex. How did you manage to get in?"

 

The older Danvers pulled out her badge.

 

"Ah" Was all Lena could say, she'd need to have a little talk with her staff, if they couldn't stop the authorities, they had to at least warn her that they were coming. "Are you here on official business then?"

 

"I am" Which was part of the truth, she really needed to check on her sister too. She walked up to the Luthor before dropping a stack of white papers next to her mug. "I need you to sign this"

 

"Hmm blue light?" Asked the raven-haired woman.

 

"Not exactly, it is of our own design" The agent handed out a light to the Luthor, it was purple and as she shed this light to the white papers, words, lines appeared.

 

"An NDA regarding Supergirl's identity. I'm not one of your employees, nor can you force me to do so. Why would I sign this?"

 

Alex crossed her arms and glared. "Read it"

 

Lena removed her glasses one last time to glare at the intruder. "I'm sorry?"

 

"Would you please read it, Miss Luthor?"

 

They were glaring at each other. Behind them the Kryptonians were watching. Kara hated it, she didn't know what to do, she definitely didn't want to step between her sister and her best friend. She glanced at her alter ego who had her head tilted to the side, Kara followed her line of sight. "Stop it!" She didn't say it too loud as to not her heard by the other women.

 

Overgirl glanced at her before going back to what she was doing.

 

"Stop looking at my sister's butt!" This time the two other women looked at her.

 

"I was just admiring, she has a really beautiful figure. It's…nice" Trailed off Overgirl, nearly biting her tongue.

 

"She's my sister!"

 

"Well she isn't mine" Stated the woman for an alternative reality. It wasn't even sexual, she honestly thought the agent had a great figure, more so with that confident pose, legs shoulder width apart, shoulders pulled a little back.

 

Alex groaned as she heard the argument her sister was having with the general, she was trying to look intimidating. She twisted to look at the blondes. "Do you mind?"

 

Kara lifted her hand, pointing at her doppelganger. "She started it. She was being inappropriate"

 

"I didn't do anything!"

 

"You were ogling my sister!"

 

Lena could see it, the differences between the Karas, and after spending quite some time with El she could see the lines on her face. The lines slightly pulled at the corner of her mouth, she was teasing, okay maybe antagonizing Supergirl. Though it seemed to work. She didn't like that Alex, a woman she thought she was getting closer to, thought she could just barge in and pretty much bully her into signing a contract with her agency regarding what she could and could not say or do. It hurt a little to think that maybe Alex had been playing her too.

 

A small smirk appeared on the Luthor's lips. El had managed to break the tension and to unsettle the agent even just a little bit. This was the opening she needed to finish destabilizing the D.E.O representative.

 

"El once again, stop antagonizing Kara. And Kara, you can't be mad every time someone enjoys your sister's figure. It's true, she is very nice…to look at" Lena bit her lower lip, she knew what it looked like but she was merely trying not to laugh. Alex was blushing, though she managed to still look somewhat composed, but Kara's jaw dropped and they all heard a sudden loud snap.

 

"Kara? Did you break my countertop?"

 

Kara looked down at her hand and the white piece of furniture in it. She hid it behind her back. "Would you believe me if I said no?"

 

"Are you lying to me again?" Lena raised her chin and an eyebrow.

 

Kara sighed as she tried to put the piece back where it came from, like a puzzle. "I'm so sorry, I barely…it must have been fragile…or…I can probably use superglue on it" It didn't want to remain in place. She kept it in her hands.

 

"It's granite" Stated the raven-haired woman.

 

Overgirl snorted and Supergirl glared at her.

 

"I will read your document, agent. I'm not promising anything"

 

Alex nodded, cheeks still a light shade of pink. She cleared her throat, not sure what to say she nodded.

 

Lena lowered her head, she'd read it right away, pretty sure Alex wasn't going to leave anytime soon otherwise.

 

Alex didn't like being so carelessly dismissed but she had something else to deal with. She walked back to her sister, taking the granite off her hands. "Give me that" She was surprised by its weigh and nearly dropped it.

 

Overgirl snickered as she saw the woman waver. Alex glared before handing it to her. She didn't spare her another look as she grabbed her sister's arm, dragging her to the living room.

 

Overgirl's eyes grew wide as she watched what she was holding in her one hand, without difficulty. She put it down on the counter before taking a step back. She rolled her wounded shoulder, it felt as usual, no pain. She removed the brace carefully, putting down it before picking up the broken piece of marble, turning it in her hands, once, twice, then she squeezed. It broke in half. Her powers were coming back.

 

Eyes wide she looked up at Lena who was looking right back at her.

 

The Luthor put down her light as she got up making her way to the blonde. She grabbed the marbles off El's hands, nearly falling down face first, this was heavy. El helped her, grabbing the marble too. They both looked towards the couch where the Danvers sisters seemed to be too engrossed in their conversation to realize what was happening.

 

"Quick" Whispered Lena as she started to move, El right along with her they carried the two pieces of marble into Lena's room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alex sat next to her sister on the white couch. "Kara, I need you to breathe"

 

"I'm breathing" Argued the blonde, she got a look for it so she made a show out of breathing slowly in, and out. It did make her feel a little better. "Happy?"

 

"You had an argument about my ass and broke an expensive piece of furniture while I was trying to look intimidating"

 

"Sorry" Kara pouted "I can't help it, the general always manage to get under my skin I just wish I just could…" She trailed off as she mimed some kind of wringling motion.

 

Alex put her hand on top of her sisters, lowering them. "I've rarely seen you this worked up before. It's not the first time you've seen someone checking me out"

 

Kara nodded "It's different when it's my own face doing it. It's disturbing" The looked at each other before simultaneously grimacing.

 

"And Lena is not supposed to like **your** butt" Let out Kara, so used to sharing with her sister.

 

Alex leaned back into the couch, crossing her arms, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Oh Rao! Do you like Lena?!" Exclaimed Kara.

 

"No!" Alex was sitting back to straight up.

 

"There is no need to sound offended. You could do so much worse"

 

Alex rubbed her hand on her face, a little exasperated. Her sister could be so oblivious. "I'm not offended at all. Lena is a very gorgeous…" She trailed off, her sister was giving her a mean glare. "There it is. There is no need to be jealous of me, and you really need to face it, you feel something more than friendship for Lena"

 

"Pff" Kara looked out the window "No I don't"

 

"Right. Then what is it that you feel when you see alternative you interact with your best friend?" 

 

Kara turned back to her, glaring hard.

 

"What about if I was to tell you how attractive she is?"

 

 The glare turned into a death stare.

 

"If only you could only see yourself right now"

 

Kara signed, dropped in head into her hands. "It feels so wrong"

 

"What does?"

 

"The way I feel, it's so primitive. I…I never felt like this before…like she is supposed to be mine. Mine and no one else's" She looked at her sister, seeking comfort.

 

Alex raised har hand as she went and rubbed the blonde's back. "It's okay"

 

"No. No, it's not. I know she is her own person, I respect that. I respect her, so much. I hate that little voice in my mind telling me I should just grab her and…"

 

"Stop right there, I don't need to know more"

 

Kara blushed, sputtered a few times before she could speak again. "Get your mind out of the gutter, I just want her to see that I'm the best match possible for her"

 

There was a pause, during this moment of silence Alex was realizing what her sister was saying, it was more than a crush, it was more than she could understand. A match was used in the Kryptonian culture. She understood the magnitude of what she was being told. Kara was telling her they could have been mates, that her Kryptonian society would have approved.

 

She gave her a questioning look. "Do you just see her as appropriate or do you feel something for her?"

 

Kara didn't verbalize an answer, she raised her hand above her chest, grabbing her costume tight on top of her heart. She looked a little hurt before glancing at the raven-haired woman, still reading the document Alex had given her.

 

Then there was a movement and Supergirl looked at the general as she turned the page of her book, Discourses on Livy by Niccolò Machiavelli. Kara snorted and Overgirl looked up at her. "Do you have something to say?"

 

"No, I already knew you were… Machiavellian"

 

Overgirl smirked and Kara didn't like it.

 

"Actually, I recommended it" Interrupted Lena without looking up from her own readings.

 

Kara opened and closed her mouth, glaring at her alter ego.

 

Overgirl added. "I was surprised to see a few books by Niccolo Machiavelli, Lena argued that he was misunderstood for that one book people were taking out of context. I was willing to learn more"

 

Kara felt a little embarrassed, she only knew of The Prince written by that author. "What? You grew tired of The Art Of War?"

 

"Never. Lena owns a great copy by the way, but I value her opinion and wanted to try something new"

 

"Kiss ass" coughed Alex in her hand.

 

Overgirl glared.

 

"I could use a good read, what else is in Lena's library then?"

 

"From what' I'm hearing Kara I don’t think there is anything in Lena's library you'd like" Commented her sister.

 

"She owns all the Jane Austen books" Went passed Overgirl's lips, she couldn't help it, that was what she could picture the other blonde read. That and she might not like being called a kiss ass, even if that one…

 

It created a very strange moment; the three women exchanged a look before turning to the young Luthor who was blushing. There was no way Lena was acknowledging it or raising her head.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Elle refilled Lena's coffee as the C.E.O was still going over the N.D.A brought by Alex before taking a seat next to her, spreading open the blue prints she had yet to finish. It was nice and comfortable to be working next to the Luthor.

 

Kara who kept on glancing from time to time to see what the other two women frowned. She excused herself, leaving Alex on the couch in front of the television. She made her way to the kitchen, passing her best friend by, asking. "Can I get something to eat?"

 

"Sure" Was Lena distracted response, she didn't even look up.

 

"Ice cream?" Insisted the blonde.

 

"Whatever you want Kara" Still not looking at her.

 

Kara's crinkle was appearing as she made her way to the freezer, pulled out some ice cream container, she felt like she could still use the rocky road sweetness. She grimaced as she realized Lena had only small containers, she was used to at least the tub sized ones. She shrugged, that would do it. She grabbed a spoon and made her way back. She stopped by her best friend, making sure to cut in, stand in the space between Overgirl and the raven-haired woman. She read a few lines of the thick document, that seemed dry. She then glanced at the other side and nearly chocked on her ice cream. "What are you doing?!"

 

Her doppelganger looked up, glaring, annoyed at being disturbed. "Finishing up plans for Lena"

 

"That's a red sunlamp design!"

 

Alex had looked up when she heard her sister raise her voice, after that one, she was getting up.

 

Overgirl raised an eyebrow. "Obviously"

 

"Wh…why?!" Asked Kara.

 

"What do you plan on doing with it?" Alex added.

 

Lena put down her reading lamp. "She is drawing it for me" At this Alex's eyes turned to slits. The C.E.O knew she had to clarify. "With her heart problems we need something that could make it possible to act quickly or even operate on Elle"

 

"Did you know this was meant to be used on Kara, so that your new friend could use her as an unwilling heart donor?"

 

Lena gave Elle a look. "No"

 

"Are you still going to produce it now that you know? That poses a direct threat to Kara" Pointed out Alex.

 

"A Threat? That would make her like any human, not hurt her, though of course she is safer being her invulnerable self" Sneered Lena despite herself, she hated that part, Kara and Supergirl being the same person, she'd need more time to fully assimilate it. "And as a scientist, I would think you'd be more objective, it's not like modern ultrasound was created after submarines sonars or that one of the pioneers of modern gynecology did most of his experimentations, operations and discoveries on unanesthetized enslaved women. Does that stop you from going to the gynecologist?"

 

She paused for dramatic effect, during which Alex tried to argue. "These are two very different things! We don't need it! We already have what could be necessary in case of an emergency for Supergirl"

 

"Your super-secret agency, that progresses under the dark, that makes me feel so much better. And pray tell what kind of technologies do you have that could work? Does it by any chance make use of some Kryptonite?"

 

"This technology has proven its efficiency" Agued Alex.

 

"What a hypocrite you make. You distrust me for my name yet you trust an agency managed by mere men, some men my mother knew, to make good use of Kryptonite"

 

"I know what's best for my sister"

 

"Yet you'd rather use a poisonous substance over a simple light because of what its first purpose was"

 

"She is **my sister** " Alex took a step forward, arms tensed, her right hand lowered, her index finger pointed at the floor. "There is very little Kryptonite available, I will not give every single one of our enemy the opportunity to build something that could lead to Kara getting hurt, or worse"

 

"I'm not going to publish it on Instagram. This will be for my eyes only"

 

"She doesn't even have one" Mumbled Kara, no matter how many times she had tried to convince her friend Lena had always refused to have any private account in social media, something about wine not mixing well with these.

 

Overgirl glanced at her other her, making a comment. She cleared her throat. "This was not created to steal Supergirl's heart" She managed to say in a small voice she loathed.

 

"What?! I was here during this whole debacle remember, there is no use in lying" Alex glared at the blonde.

 

"No, I mean, we wanted to use it for…that. But it was not its original purpose. It was meant for me" Lena tensed, putting a hand on Elle's forearm, knowing some of the things she had been through.

 

"Why would they make their dearest General vulnerable?" Alex wasn't letting go.

 

Overgirl looked away as she said. "For experiments, but mainly for reproductive purposes"

 

Alex had the wind knock out of her as these words resonated in her mind, her shoulders dropped a tiny bit. It was Kara who had turned pale who managed to repeat. "Reproductive purposes?"

 

Overgirl turned to look at a different version of herself. "They wanted me to create other super soldiers, help build up their kind. We have a womb of steel; human sperm cannot get into my eggs. I mean if I squeezed hard enough, I can easily crush a penis"

 

Alex and Lena grimaced at that detail she didn't have to add, Kara was making a slightly different face.

 

Overgirl's mouth dropped, she picked it up immediately, nothing was supposed to unsettle her. "Is that why you went out with the Daxamite? Because he could make…some kind of… impact?" She added a little move forward with her fist, like a small punch.

 

Kara's mouth was going from opened to closed without making a sound, she had gone from pale to pink under the women' stares. Her voice was very high as she finally managed to say. "I would never!"

 

"You know you can't orgasm while being powered by the yellow sun, with human flesh inside of you, your walls would just crush it" Stated Elle.

 

"This is not…I don't…we are not talking about this" Said Kara, it was rare for her to sweat, sometimes due to her superhero persona, but most of the time it was her nerves. She wiped her palms on her skirt.

 

"There is no need to be embarrassed Kara. Many women have trouble reaching that peak, your is just…unconventional. I could design something for you to use…" Lena wanted to reassure her friend as Kara was obviously distressed.

 

"Rao Lena, stop! Just stop right there" She knew Lena could do anything she set her mind to but she really didn't need to mix her best friend and any sexual contraption her mind was coming up with.

 

Lena knew there was a hint of a smirk on her face as she had to finish "I meant a red sunlamp, you could get one for…" The General next to them didn't help Kara's embarrassment as she reproduced her little fist move when the Luthor trailed off.

 

Alex reached out, touching her sister shoulder. "Is it true? You know you can always speak to me, about anything" She wasn't sure how she felt about that idea, coming out had made her realize how important one' sexuality could be, from weighting you down to liberating, she didn't want to think that her little sister had that kind of problem without ever mentioning it to her.

 

Kara gave her a wounded look before wrapping her arms around her sibling, hiding her face in the crook of her neck. It lasted somewhat too long for some. Lena was already thinking about resistance, flexibility and possible vibrations for a device that could be used by and withstand Supergirl. First time ever she was thinking about it. Honestly.

 

Overgirl was just a tad bored. She leaned back on her chair to see behind the D.E.O agent's back, there it was, the slowly melting ice cream, Supergirl wasn't paying it the attention it deserved. She reached out her hand but stopped a few inches away, Supergirl's eyes had snapped open and she was glaring.

 

Kara moved her hand away from the General as she let go of Alex. Eating a big spoon of it while Alex rubbed her back. "Kara you know…"

 

The blonde interrupted her sister. "I know" She had an uncomfortable smile on her face. "Could we just no speak about it **now**?"

 

Alex looked at the other two women in the room too, this would definitely need to be done privately. She nodded.

 

"Why not now? I'm the best person you could talk about this with" Said Overgirl, still looking at the ice cream, she didn't wait for Supergirl to agree. "My advice would be a nice woman"

 

"You were married, to a man" Drawled out Alex.

 

"Again, reproductive purposes. And women tend to be more open to sex without feeling the need to stick something inside of you" She cracked, she turned to the young Luthor "Could I get some ice cream too"

 

"Of course" It seemed so obvious to Lena, she smiled at how cute the Kryptonians were with food.

 

Kara moved her ice cream closer to her as the general got up and walked passed her. Kara had to make a comment. "Way to make it sound romantic"

 

"I was talking about sex, not romance" Overgirl felt better knowing she had the last word as she opened the freezer. Vanilla ice cream it was.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lena glanced up a few times as both blondes were sitting at her table, facing each other. They seemed to be in a strange staring contest while eating their ice-cream. She glanced up once more before saying. "I hope this is not the beginning of an eating contest. Even **I** , cannot afford it"

 

They both scoffed. "I'd win" Was stated simultaneously before they were back into what seemed to have turned into a glaring contest.

 

Lena laughed "You appear to be more alike than you'd think"

 

"No, we're not!" Echoed into the living room.

 

"Maybe if we were all to put our differences aside to work together, we'd get better results, and faster too" Stated Lena.

 

This time it was Alex who was standing by the table, a step behind her sister, arms crossed who argued. "I think it's safe to say that once we've tried to kill each other it has passed the point of simple differences"

 

"You say it like, all of us here, never worked with people who wanted to kill us before" Lena leaned back in her seat and smiled as she made her point.

 

"Fine, even if we could work together. Why would I want to help you built a lamp that could be dangerous to my sister and aid **her**?" Alex pointed her finger at Overgirl.

 

"Because I don’t think you're the kind of person who could leave anyone on the sideline knowing they would die" Offered the Luthor.

 

"We could always bring her to the D.E.O" Countered Alex.

 

"Even if I was desperate enough to reached out to a secret agency on which I have no real knowledge, no recourse if necessary because officially they don't exist. You might be able to cut her open, but pray tell what could you do fix her heart?"

 

 "We'd find a way" Alex tried to sound as sure of it as she could.

 

"How reassuring" Drawled Lena. "I **will** find a way to make sure K…Elle won't die"

 

"How reassuring" Mocked Agent Danvers. "You want me to trust you, the head of a capitalist corporation famous for being corrupted and apposed to aliens, enough to be in bed with a terrorist group willing to do anything to get rid of them. My bad, why couldn't I trust you with my alien sister's safety"

 

Both women were glaring at each other. Lena's hands tensed as she was about to get up to face the annoying Danvers but was stopped by Kara's voice.

 

"I don't mind"

 

Alex swirled around to look at her sister like she was insane. "This could put you in serious danger"

 

"We've faced many things that could pose a threat to me. Lena isn't one of them. If she says no one else will have access to it, I trust her" Kara said the last part as she was looking straight into the youngest Luthor's eyes.

 

Lena's attitude turned mellow as she shared a moment with the blonde. "Thank you"

 

Kara nodded before looking back at the blue prints, doing her best to ignore the glare she was getting from the general, but she couldn't help but feel a small smile appear, then she glanced at her alter ego. Elle's eyes turned to slits for a second before she looked back at the blue prints. They'd both have to work on it.

 

Lena too went back to her NDA while Alex was pacing. It went on for a while, Lena remained stoic as she turned page after page under Alex's gaze, until she froze, rereading the same page a few times, frowning, before she looked up at the agent.

 

"The DEO wants me to work for them?"

 

"Now that you are aware of Kara's…double identity" She avoided true or real identity, as much as she was wary of the Luthor she knew how much this relation meant to Kara. "We know you could be a valuable resource.

 

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Lena wasn't duped. "Of course, the fact that you could oversee my work, keeping it under your jurisdiction and myself away from anything you would deem…nefarious, had nothing to do with it"

 

"I'm not at liberty to speak about anything regarding the DEO until you sign an NDA" Stated Alex.

 

"I refuse to work **for** your agency" Lena paused. "However, I'd consider working **with** said agency. I would get to use your facilities, your data without billing my time to help you. I'd be free to refuse to work on certain projects. If I was to make some scientific breakthrough, create a technology I could develop, I would hold the patent and I'd give the DEO a…reasonable part of any profit it would make"

 

Alex's mouth dropped open, it was an honor to be offered to work for the DEO, only the bests were approached. The nerve of that woman. "I don't think my superiors would agree to it"

 

"I rarely make deals on what people think, why don't you contact your hierarchy and let me know what they decide?"

 

The tension was broken by what was made to appear as a whisper but that everyone heard. "Your sister is sexy when she is angry"

 

"Wha…Don't! This is so wrong" Said Kara as she made a face as she glared at her doppelganger.

 

Elle rolled her eyes. "I was being nice, I was wondering if she was a bottom" Kara grimaced, then Overgirl continued. "Power bottom?" Kara's body jerked away. Her reaction was so strong she actually fell off her chair.

 

The general put her hand down on Kara' seat to she could lean over it without getting up. She looked down at the other blonde with a smirk. "Are you okay? I hope your ego isn't too bruised"

 

Kara jumped up in a huff, brushing her clothes as she glared a the general. Lena appeared by her side, she a been worried for a second before remembering this wasn't just Kara, but Supergirl, she couldn't get hurt so easily. None the less the took that opportunity the help her friend with her clothes. "There, as good as new. Which is not what I can say about my floor" Lena commented as she looked at the dent on the wooden surface.

 

Kara's eyes grew wide as she saw the damage. "I am so sorry. I'll…pay fo…"

 

Lena smiled at her friend. "Don't be ridiculous Kara. It's nothing. Although, I wonder what will the workers think seeing a butt print, on wood" She raised a raven eyebrow as she teased her friend.

 

Kara went two shade of red darker as she sputtered.

 

Alex had been distracted by the exchange for a minute. She hated it but she knew what her role was supposed to be in what was becoming a negotiation. She pulled out her phone as she made her way to the balcony, closing the door behind her. It would give her a sense of privacy, even if she knew Kara could hear, and she wasn't sure about Overgirl, yet.

 

The general saw the agent leave the room, she didn't really care. "If I was to be there when the repair is done, I'm sure they'd come up with an interesting idea as to how it happened" She winked.

 

Kara was still red but for another reason, she wasn't sure why but she could feel anger grow in her belly. She had heard the small breath intake Lena had done and she heard her heart speed up. It wasn't rational, it wasn't reasonable, but the mere idea of the general and **her** friend doing anything that could leave that kind of mark was driving her crazy.

 

Lena was smiling as she refused. "As much as think the Luthor Heiress having her way with Supergirl would give Lcorp some…interesting publicity. I don't want to put that kind of stain on Supergirl's good name"

 

Hmm… Kara's anger lessened, just the thought of Lena being…with her other than the bad imitation. She couldn't really think about it as her brain registered. "Stain? Why? Why would Supergirl sleeping with you put a stain on her reputation?"

 

"People love to picture me as the villain. I'm a cold unapologetic strong woman leading the Luthor Empire, people would just think I'd have been corrupting Supergirl. I'm pretty sure people would start questioning her character if she was to be associated with mine. That's without taking into account what it would mean about her sexual orientation, I've been out for so long…I'd be the one lesbianing it with Supergirl"

 

"Supergirl isn't what people say or think. She is a hero because she fights for good, she is what she does" Tried to explain Kara while she put in the back of her mind the out part, what was that supposed to mean?

 

"That's exactly what they'd reproach her, doing a Luthor" Interjected Elle. Both women gave her look. "What? I know about…the whole thing. I read"

 

Alex walked back in and froze, feeling the tension. "What did I miss?"

 

"Nothing much, Supergirl is getting offended because Lena thinks it would look bad for the superhero's reputation if people knew, and I quote, that the Luthor heiress was having her way with Supergirl" Offered Overgirl.

 

Alex's jaw dropped, her voice was high as she asked. "What?!"

 

Lena felt the need to raise her hands and take away from the special agent little sister. "This is not what it sounds like"

 

"I wasn't even gone for five minutes" Said Alex.

 

Lena walked around until she was on the other side of the kitchen isle. She could really use a glass of red wine about now. She looked for a good one in the lower cabinet.

 

Kara gave a look at her sister before glancing at her friend. Her eyes grew wide as they landed on a behind. Lena was bending over to reach for something. A light went on in Kara's mind as she realized **how** she was looking at Lena's butt. Her wide eyes turned to her sister for help. Alex frowned until both her eyebrows got closer to her hairline as she understood. She looked at the Luthor's ass, Kara followed her gaze, but remained there a little longer so Alex had the opportunity to assess it. The blonde looked away as soon as her friend moved.

 

As Lena straightened up, victorious. She had found what she had been looking for. She was left confused at the scene in front of her. Kara was beet red and the Danvers sisters seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes.

 

Overgirl who had been observing the whole thing, she couldn't see Lena's ass properly behind the counter as she was sitting down, but knew what had happened. She started to laugh, hard. Really? Her doppelganger was only figuring that one out?

 

The raven-haired woman knew she had missed something but she didn't let anything show, instead she turned to Alex. "Wine?"

 

" _Whiskey?" Was Alex's answer._

 

Lena lowered put a wine glass down on the counter. "I don't recommend that kind of drink until a deal is actually signed and done"

 

"I've been told that your proposal has been approved, if there is nothing else, you'd like to…negotiate?" Alex wanted to get this over with, she was sure if there was whiskey in the Luthor's home it would be top shelf.

 

"I still have a few pages to go through but for most part it seems pretty standard"

 

"Then yes, I'll take that glass of wine until you finish it. Thank you"

 

Lena nodded as she filled Alex's glass before getting her own. She raised it towards the agent before taking a sip. She went back to her NDA and Alex pulled the barstool with a sigh.

As soon as she was off her feet Kara came to lean on the counter right next to her, she was glaring at the other blonde.

 

"I can't believe, deep down, we are the same person. She is so…"

 

"Annoying" Offered Alex towards her sister with a raised eyebrow.

 

Kara breathed out, then her lips turned into a stern line for a second before she pronounced the word. "Evil"

 

Alex turned her head so she could look at Elle interacting with the youngest Luthor, moving her glass slowly so the wine would twirl in its Christal container. "You, more than anyone taught me that people can change. You like to see the best in people, except in yourself it would seem"

 

"She in not me!" Interrupted the offended blonde.

 

"Maybe she could have been. You see the best in people, but we all have a darker side. I think evil is made, not born. Even if your life was the same on Krytpon, which we are not sure of, life's a bitch and instead of sticking to her inner self, your alter ego chose to become one too"

 

Kara groaned, her sister and her way with words. "Still. I have a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that I could have made these choices, that I could become…evil"

 

Alex swallowed a big gulp of her wine, she was hoping Lena would be done soon. "Worse than evil…" She paused, watching her sister lean in before finishing on "Obnoxious"

 

Kara groaned, turned around so she could bend, dropping her head on her arms, leaning on the counter.

 

"I could have lived without the picture of my little sister checking me out, that's…" She shivered in disgust. "However, I have to give it to her, she is more…open about her sexuality "Alex glanced at Kara who shifted, her head on the counter as her hands covered her face, she mumbled something the agent couldn't understand.

 

Alex poured herself another glass of wine, this might help with the conversation she wanted to start, if her sister didn't want to go the easy way then… "Not that it surprised me that the trigger went off in your mind at the sight of Lena's ass. I, myself…"She stopped as the blonde head next to her moved. Kara had lowered her arms back on the counter and raised her head with a glare directed at her sister. "Are you interested in Lena?"

 

Alex felt her lips' corner move, she didn't let a smirk appear. "Calm down. We talked about this already. No. I'm just saying I have eyes. I'd never get in the middle of…this thing you guys have"

 

"Does this mean you could be interested if I wasn't in the equation?"

 

"No. She looks like she'd be too high maintenance for me" Started Alex.

 

Kara looked away from brown eyes to gaze at the youngest Luthor, a small smile appearing as she watched Lena all focused on the document she was reading. "She really isn't"

 

"You'd know it better than I do, but we are both stubborn, we'd probably argue a lot. We might make good friends, geek out on scientific discoveries and argue some more about it"

 

"So… nothing could ever happen between you too?" Kara needed it to be clear.

 

"Nope. The worst that could have happened, if it wasn't for you, would be…a drunken one-night stand after arguing about someth…"She didn't even finish her sentence as Kara took the glass of wine from her hand, putting it down on the counter. They exchanged a look.

 

Alex raised an eyebrow. "It was barely my third glass, and as I said it would never happen in this life. I'd never make a move on the woman you are in love with"

 

Kara's eyes grew wide. "What?" Realizing her voice was too high she cleared her throat. "Don't be ridiculous. Pff me, in love with…No. I love her, but I'm not **in** love"

 

"Yet you think you'd be a good match by Kryptonian standards"

 

"We are not on Krypton. I know that even if it's in the back of my mind it doesn't work like that here. A union I would have on this planted would need to be based on something…more, than adequacy"

 

"It **is** more. You are obviously jealous of the general"

 

"I just don't like her" Countered the blonde.

 

"It doesn't help but that's not it. You get jealous when I speak about her in a certain way"

 

"I just…Don't want my sister and my best friend to…you know, it would be gross!" She made a grimace.

 

"Kara, just last week you had a grin on your face as you spoke about kale because it was in a Lena context. Just now you looked at her ass like it was the eighth wonder of this world"

 

"Realizing my best friend is…very attractive doesn’t mean anything"

 

"It took me a while to realize there was a big difference to look at someone's shape thinking it's nice to look at and looking at someone's shape wondering what it would be like to run your hands over it" As she watched her sister blush, she picked back up her glass of wine, taking a sip looking smug.

 

"Fine. I'm attracted to Lena" Conceded the Kryptonian.

 

"We both knew that when I caught you ogling her ass. I'm saying it's more than that. I really hated it at first because she is a Luthor and I didn't think it could be real, but you two genuinely click. You smile just by thinking about the other"

 

"I…I…" Kara opened and closed her mouth, denial stuck in her throat.

 

"I've seen it, you both carry so much on your shoulders, but when you are with each other it's like…gone. You are both lighter. It's a strong connection and I have to admit I am a little jealous sometimes" Kara glared. "Not like that. I'm jealous of what you two have. Why do you deny yourself that now that she knows who really are?"

 

"She is my best friend…I…what if…we can't…" Kara looked at the raven-haired woman.

 

"You both have insecurities and now that you have that connection you don't want to change anything because you fear you might lose it but Kara, you won't. I really think it wound only make it deeper. You could have something that would work for both parts of you. Kryptonian and Human. I know you have a chance so let's be blunt. Get your head out of your ass and get the girl before someone else does"

 

Lena raised her head as she could feel someone staring at her, turned out it was the Danvers sisters. She raised an eyebrow in question.

 

"There I think I'm done" Stated Overgirl by her side and she looked at this blonde instead. Lena had finished going through the NDA too, she got up, leaned over Elle as she looked at her work. It was amazing.

 

Alex looked worriedly at her sister as she could see her tense and clench her jaw. "Don't you think that, depending on who she end-up with, it could affect your friendship?"

 

Kara didn't answer. She got up and walked up to the other two women. She stood close to Lena, leaning to look at the blue prints and notes.

 

The raven-haired woman tensed as she suddenly felt Kara's body so close to her own. She straightened up and stepped back, she could feel a weird tension in the air, and she had a create this prototype as soon as possible, she had a few phone calls to make.

 

Both blondes looked at each other, it turned quickly into a glare.

 

Alex got up as she heard Lena start to order materials, the purpose was obvious. "Lena stop"

 

"Just a second" She put her hand on the lower part of her phone. "I know you disagree with what I'm doing but there is no way I'm not going to do the most I can when it comes to Kara. I mean Elle"

 

"I understand that I lost that argument, but if you were to sign that NDA, we could build it at the DEO. You'd have everything you need and I 'd feel better knowing it can't fall into just anybody's hands"

 

"No, just the government's" Lena didn't leave enough time to the agent to respond. "I already signed it" She cut short to the conversation she was having on the phone before turning to the agent. "What do we do next then?"

 

Alex didn't speak and just took out her own phone.

 

During their exchange Overgirl was being herself, she smirked "Feeling threatened Supergirl?"

 

"Pff of you. Never"

 

"Then why don't you stop interrupting my time with Lena?"

 

"I don't like you hijacking my relationship with her"

 

"You and I have different relationships with her" The general couldn't finish her argument.

 

"Yes, we are closer. I could recognize her heartbeat from millions before you even set eyes on her"

 

"Yet I got to taste her first" Taunted Elle. This was when Lena joined them after leaving the agent to do her work. She didn't know what they were talking about before she arrived but maybe she should step away.

 

Kara's jaw dropped before she turned towards her best friend accusingly. "You told me nothing happened!"

 

"No. I told you we didn't sleep together, not that nothing happened"

 

Kara got up to face Lena. "You knew what I meant! And what exactly happened? " Not sure if she wanted to know.

 

Overgirl stated. "Well I was naked and…"

 

Lena gave her a disapproving look to keep her quiet before going back to Kara. "We kissed, but that was not what Sam walked in on which was what you were enquiring about"

 

"You knew what I meant when I wanted to know if anything happened" Rao she still hated when Alex was right, she was jealous. Very jealous.

 

Lena crossed her arms and raised a perfect eyebrow. "Are you saying I lied by omission? Do **you** really want to go down that path?"

 

Kara's attitude changed immediately, her shoulders dropped a tad as she glared at her doppelganger. This was all her fault! And that smirk was driving her mad. She froze as she looked at the general, remembering something else Lena had said. Her head move inhumanly fast as she looked back at Lena. "Were you aware she wasn't me when you kissed?"

 

It was subtle, as she was always pale, but the little color she had left her face, as Lena took a step back, arms lowered at her side.

 

They were distracted by a noise. Snap. Overgirl had broken the pen in her hand. It was enough time for Lena's mind to catch up. She felt corned and as usual when that happened, she went on the offensive. It was automatic. "I didn't even know who you **really** were" She needed to put some distance, a wall, to keep her safe. Lashing out was a consequence.

 

"You've always known who I was, you just didn't know what I could physically do" Kara took a step towards Lena and the Luthor took a step back. "Lena…"She raised her hand towards her friend as she took another step. She was stopped by Overgirl, who grabbed her wrist. "Can't you see she is scared?"

 

Kara rolled her wrist, freeing it from her alter ego's grip. She glared at her as she did so before looking back into green eyes. Terrified green eyes. "I am scared too. I don't want to lose what we already have. I already lost so much"

 

"I'm sorry" Lena's mind was already connecting the dots, coming to its own conclusion, Kara didn't want like that. Did she think her attraction would put a strain on their friendship?

 

"No, Lena. That's not…I meant I'm just as scared as you are"

 

Overgirl wanted to step between them, to stop what she knew was happening in front of her eyes but knew she couldn't force Lena into anything she didn't want to. Anything that would compromise her happiness.

 

"What?" Asked Lena in a small voice, she didn't understand.

 

"I feel it too"

 

"The fear" Stated Lena.

 

There was a pause before Kara let it out. "Everything"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me I'm the worst updater ever. I just need to get this out of my head. Maybe some of you will like it. Feel free to drop a line to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
